You know nothing of vampires
by darkdragonemperess
Summary: After the raid, hellsing was in dire need of reinforcements. Prays have seemingly been answered when 2 powerful forces show up. Yet the apperence of the newcomers serves to turn the entire establishment upside down. Alucard relearns much of what vampire life could be like. Seras is greatful for the new friend to help guide her. Integra learns how much had been hidden. ocxoc and AxS
1. And so it begins

Why hello there everyone. My name is the darkdragonemperess. Some of you know me from my host club work. Some may have come here just because it is Hellsing. Either way, thanks for stopping by. I have recently rekindled my obsession with Hellsing and played with a story I thought would be interesting. For those that have read my earlier stuff, I must apologize. My own creation will again be one of the main characters. Sorry but I love her so much and find it amusing to imagine her in other worlds. This story follows loosely through the manga, very loosely. It takes place after the attack on Hellsing and the organization being badly in need of soldiers. I do not own Hellsing, nor any of the characters of the show/manga. However, two of the central characters and some bit parts are my own invention. For those that have entered before, and those that are new, I now welcome you to the bizarre, twisted, and erotic zone that is my mind. Enjoy.

Warning: Lemon. Not a one-shot by any means, but very mature content including torture, graphic rape, and very graphic sex. Violence is there as well, but that's only an afterthought. :P

"Sir you must flee now." The young man clad in a black tunic hissed through gritted teeth. He could not afford to be loud. Ears were everywhere. The success of this plan hinged on the fact that they would take the bait. His friend's dark green tunic blended nicely into the trees. It would give him some protection.

"I can't just leave. It is my fault we are in this. I can't leave you to…" The words were cut off as a heavy hand crashed across his cheek. Holding the pained area, the young man could do nothing but stare. His friend had never hit him like that before. Blows during sparing and jesting taps, but never this.

"They broke you in that prison and only now are you returning to sanity. I kept your horror show to a minimum, so that you could be what I know you can. You must retake this land. Your atrocities were the result of madness. Theirs shall be one of malice and greed."

"But..."

"No buts. Our time is short. I am too valuable. They will not kill me immediately. A time in torment will help you get away. Come back for me when they become complacent." The steel eyes had a soft edge as he looked at his friend. A reassuring hand squeezed his shoulder. The thunder of heavy hooves interrupted the moment. Before another word could be uttered, the black tunic began to move. Eyes pierced the dark and gave a subtle glare. It was a look they had exchanged since childhood. _No matter what, do not make a sound._ He tried to obey the silent command. The other wandered out of the protective shield of the trees. Presenting himself. He hurled insults at the riders. They chased as he led them away from the hiding spot of his prince. The shadows hid the pained expression of the hidden prince as he watched them beat his friend. They clubbed and stomped him. He bit his hand to fight back the scream as he watched them break his arm. He heard the sickening snap and his body ached to dash out and hurt them. But what could he do? There were no weapons, and if he was captured there was no hope for either of them. Tears pooled in his eyes as they dragged the unconscious body to their horses.

Alucard jolted awake. What the hell was up with that dream? He hadn't thought that far back into his past in over a century. He hated remembering a time when he was so weak and vulnerable. Yet for the past few weeks he kept having recurring nightmares. They were different times in his life, but always had a central character. His best friend and first fledgling. He felt moisture on his face and wiped a gloved hand across. He looked back and saw blood. His battle wounds were long since healed. So that made these…tears. Why the hell was he crying? Sighing, the ancient vampire decided he had enough sleep. He turned to fog and went through the coffin. It would have been easier to just lift the lid, but he wanted to be distracted from the haunting images of his past. _Alucard get over here. And grab Seras on the way up. _His master's voice rang in his head.He happily acknowledged the order, as whatever task she was about to give him would help take his mind off of the disturbing dreams.

Integra nervously chewed on the tip of her cigar. Alucard had been a little too eager to acknowledge her. No backtalk, no quips. It set her nerves on edge. After a few minutes the door creaked open. Victoria walked through and Alucard followed.

He had been smelling something since he left the room. Well, two somethings to be precise. Sweet delicate scents that seemed to boil his blood. Upon arriving at the police girl's room, he noticed one of the scents permeated from the room. When she walked out, it hit him like a brick. He momentarily stopped breathing to allow the dizziness in his head to pass. She gave him a strange look and he promptly ignored it. Stepping around her, he began walking again. She followed, practically running to keep up with his long strides. A sudden stop and she slammed into his back.

"M...Master?" her tone quivered. She did not like the aura he was projecting. It was one of confusion and slight anger. He looked over his shoulder at her. _Go ahead police girl._ The thought played in her mind. Not knowing what else to do, she obliged. The scent flooded his nostrils as soon as the door was open. It was like his little police girls, yet so unlike it as well. The scent was almost as intoxicating as the first one. He could feel his excitement rise. Something was familiar about all this, like he had heard it before. Yet he couldn't explain it. Walking through the door, he caught himself leering at his fledgling's ass, becoming curves put on display by the tight cloth. He forced his mind away. He had always found her attractive, but to become so enchanted as to forget the world for a moment? Where the hell did that come from? He seemed to be asking himself that question a lot these days. Sighing he looked at his master. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck as he crossed the threshold. Instantly he froze. The sweet scents had masked it in the hallway, but here in this confined area it was all too apparent. Turning to his left, an insane grin split his face. The smile was returned by the newcomer.

Before anyone could say a word the two lunged at each other. Alucard landed a kick to the intruder's stomach, only to have a fist slam into his face. The sickening crack of bone was heard through the room. He simply popped his broken nose back into place and allowed his body to heal it. A shadow portal opened and the figure backed into it. Alucard was not going to allow that. Into the portal he went, claws tearing into flesh as his own was cut to ribbons. They kicked, bit, stabbed, and punched. Leaping into shadow portals the duel was held throughout the manor. Those in the office stared at the carnage. The combatants reappeared in the room. They stood intimately close. Blood dripped from their claws and wounds alike. Skin regenerated, closing the gaping holes they had left in their opponent. Alucard held his gun to the man's forehead. The man held a gun under Alucard's chin. They stood in this awkward embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Until Alucard started laughing. The other joined in and soon their weapons had disappeared and they shared a long hug. The others in the room stared in shock at the familial hold.

"I see you still keep your hair dangerously long." The man remarked.

"And I still see you still enjoy whining like a bitch." Alucard shot back. They shared another laugh. "It is good to see you old friend."

"O...Old…Friend?" Victoria stuttered unable to comprehend. Since when did her master hug? Hell, since when did her master have friends?


	2. Welcome

Quick announcement, I hadn't really thought about how few characters we are given to summarize our stories. To clarify, there are to be 2 pairings in this story. Alucard and Victoria Seras will be one pair. The other is a couple of characters I made up. There will be romantic developments with both pairs. I understand if you tire of the story and wish to punch its face in. I blame the font. I am sorry if I have inconvenienced anyone. Please enjoy and comment if you feel like it.

Integra stared at the two miscreants. Her eyebrow twitched in frustration. Running low on men, she had made a deal with another one of the bloody devils. He seemed quite content to pledge his loyalty to her and frankly she could use the strength. Naturally she was a bit suspicious of a vampire asking to work for her, but he gave a blood vow to serve her faithfully. A blood vow was impossible to break, so if this was somebodies scheme, they were an idiot. Looking at the two infuriating men, Integra felt her frustration rise. He was too damn much like Alucard. Slamming her hands down on the desk, she demanded the attention of the room. All eyes fell on her.

"I called you up here to introduce the newest members of the Hellsing Organization. Drake here has decided to join our fight, and as you can see has made quite the ass out of himself." She spoke with an air of authority. Victoria looked at the man. He was almost as tall as her master, with the same jet black hair. Only his was cut short. He had metallic grey eyes and was quite handsome. After a quick inspection something burrowed its way into her mind. Something Integra said.

"Um, sir. Did you just say members? As in more than one?" Victoria asked.

"As a matter of fact I did. It seems our new vampire exterminator has his own pet." With those words the shadows in the far corner began to move. They swirled around and began to form into a black fog. It glided slowly closer, thinning out to reveal a lone figure in its mist. Victoria stared at the specter. As the mist receded, her mind wandered to what sort of companion this man traveled with. She sensed it to be very powerful. Finally the fog dissipated to reveal the figure. Victoria's jaw dropped in shock. Her eyes felt as if they were to burst out of her skull. The rest of the room shared that look. The figure was just some girl that looked about her age. Her lips were spread in a wide smile.

"I was wondering when you were gonna notice I was here. It was getting a little boring sitting quietly in the corner." The short haired brunette laughed.

"Well now that everyone has decided to show up we can start the party. Please acquaint yourselves quickly. You have a mission tonight." Integra interjected, chewing on a fresh cigar.

"That won't be a problem. Drake and myself are very familiar with each other." Alucard chuckled. Integra, Victoria, and Walter all stared in shock. In a moment, Drake was in front of Integra's desk. Dropping down on one knee, he bowed his head.

"Sir. I must offer my most sincere apologies. I confess I had an ulterior motive for joining your ranks." Drake said softly. Integra's jaw clenched and she felt tobacco flecks land on her tongue. She spit the cigar and its bits out of her mouth.

"Oh. Pray tell, what motive that would be?" she asked in a controlled voice. The man looked up at her.

"I assure you nothing sinister. My fledgling and I have actually been on your side far longer than you have been alive. For a good part of my existence I have actively hunted out of control vampires. Wherever I moved to, I kept safe from ghouls and renegade vamps. Honestly I am tired of doing so much heavy lifting alone. Hellsing has resources beyond my scope and you have already shown you are not squeamish about putting my kind on the payroll. The fact that Alucard was here was merely icing on the cake. I must say establishing an actual colony sounds very nice." He finished his words. Integra looked at him intently, determining. Aside from the random brawl, Alucard seemed fine with him. If that was the case then she had nothing to worry about. She let out a long sigh and she bowed her head. But when she turned her face back to the group, she had a sly smile.

"Stand up Drake. I think you are just the right type of crazy to work for me." She said with a chuckle. Drake was on his feet in an instant. He gave a deep bow.

"Sir Integra, it is an honor to join Hellsing." He said courteously. Integra waved him off.

"Just one thing though, what did you mean by colony?" She asked curious. He looked at her as if he had been slapped.

"Um, that's what you call it when a group of vampires groups up." He said his tone unsure.

"I thought that was called a coven." Integra mentioned idly. Drake shook his head and a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"No. That only refers to one specific type of arrangement."

"There's more than one?"

"Crap on a cracker lady, your family are professional hunters and they didn't even teach you the proper vampire groups?" Integra found herself getting annoyed by her new recruit. Definitely like Alucard.

"Well excuse me for not knowing what the term is. Heaven forbid I don't know what a bunch of vampires decide to call themselves!" Integra exclaimed. Drake slammed his palm against his forehead. The sound echoed in the room.

"Fuck me sideways did they teach you anything? The name is important. It tells you what type of group it is. If you don't know that then you don't know about the different types of groups."

"Of COURSE I KNOW THE TYPES. SMALL, MEDIUM, AND LARGE" She yelled as she leaned over the desk. Drake slammed his hands on the desk and she returned the motion. Their faces were about a foot apart as they screamed at each other.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. NOT THE SIZE THE TYPE! IS IT A FAMILY UNIT OR JUST SOME RANDOM CLUSTER HOLDING TOGETHER! KNOWING WHAT IT IS CHANGES STRATEGYS COMPLETELY! "

"WELL FORGIVE ME FOR NOT KNOWING SOME RANDOM LITTLE DETAILS ABOUT YOUR FUCKING WORLD!"

"KNOW THE WORLD YOU HUNT IN YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A CRAZY BITCH!"

The rest of the group watched the back and forth exchange. Victoria felt a bead of sweat slip down her face. A bemused smile lit up her master's. He was enjoying the bloody fight. It seemed to drag on and on.

"ENOUGH!" A voice echoed across the room, drowning out everything else. The two combatants fell silent to the booming sound. Everyone turned to see the petite brunette take a deep breath. She seemed to calm herself for a moment before the grin she had been wearing since she showed herself reappeared. She straightened her clothes and walked over to the group.

"Master, Sir Integra has asked us to get acquainted. You know Alucard. I do not. And neither of us knows his fledgling. We are wasting time." She said in a now perfectly calm voice. Drake gave a sour look, but the girl paid no attention. She moved closer to Victoria and offered her hand. Unsure Victoria took the hand and was promptly rewarded with an enthusiastic handshake. "The name's Mel. Pleased to meet you."

"Victoria." She answered.

"This is my master Drake. Don't get a bad impression. He is a sweet guy, he just has his cranky moments." She giggled. Victoria couldn't help but join in. Mel turned towards Alucard and offered her hand. Instead he removed his fedora and gave a proper gentlemen's bow.

"It is nice to meet the fledgling of a comrade." He remarked smoothly. She looked at him for a moment, as if determining something.

"Aside from my master, you have the sexist voice I have ever heard. Hell if I hadn't known him my panties would have already dropped." She said with a chuckle. The room seemed to freeze. All eyes were on Alucard. All waited for the response. Victoria squirmed. It felt like the longest minute in her life. His body began to shake and for a moment Victoria was afraid he was going to hurt the poor girl. Her fear turned to surprise when her master burst out with a belt busting laugh. He gripped Mel's hand and shook happily.

"You are quite the livewire young lady. I look forward to working with you." He remarked still snickering. Alucard thought about how beneficial the new members would be. At the very least, with such a blunt role model around perhaps the little police girl would finally come out of her shell. It was turning out to be rather pleasant day for him.

"Thank you. Now I suggest we stop being so rude to Sir Integra and listen to the mission she has tonight." The room fell to silence and all eyes looked toward their leader. She shuffled through her papers, looking for the most important ones. She found it and scanned it quickly before relaying the information to her troops. The details were laid out and a helicopter would be prepped to take them there in 15 minutes.

"I must apologize for my rude behavior earlier Sir Integra." Drake said as they waited for their ride.

"It's fine Drake. You are no more troublesome than Alucard."

"How can it be fine sir? You are so far behind in your studies that its almost laughable. Alucard here has done a piss poor job teaching you about us. Especially this being the year of the red moon.

"Year of the red moon?" Integra yelled as the helicopter landed on the roof. Drake stared at her in shock. Not knowing some random details was one thing, but not knowing about what was going to happen in a matter of months? Preposterous. He looked over at the other vampire. Integra could not hear what he said, but Alucard smiled at his friend's string of cruses. He had quite a vocabulary.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm testing the waters out on this a little bit. I kind of want Drake and Mel to be a little out there, like a less sadistic Alucard. Leave a comment and let me know if it's ok so far, or if it makes you want to vomit blood: P . Though if you are vomiting blood I suggest going to see a doctor. Unless you think it's cool. Then go nuts. (I do not endorse inducing bodily harm to look cool :P ) See you next update.


	3. Mission

The group was silent as the helicopter moved them closer to the target. Another small town had been overrun with ghouls. Intel was limited, but it seemed there were two vampires in on this one. Victoria sat next to Alucard, Mel and Drake sat across from them. Her master and the newcomer looked intently at each other, as if having a conversation. Yet no words were exchanged aloud. Victoria decided to ignore them and focus on her mission. There was no place in the town to land the helicopter, so they were to be dropped off about half a kilometer west. They reached the spot, a small clearing in the middle of the woods. The helicopter took off almost the moment they were out of it.

"Time for some fun." Alucard laughed an insane grin spreading on his lips.

"Just like old times." Drake replied returning the smile. They sped off into the night, leaving their servants behind. Mel began to run in a different direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Victoria yelled running to catch up. Still running, Mel turned to look at her. She put a finger over her lips. After a minute, she stopped. Victoria forced herself to break. Mel crouched below some bushes, then pulled a few branches apart. A large red brick building stood before them. Standing apart from the town it had an old timey quaintness to it. It was a school. Before questions were asked, Mel began to talk.

"From the pattern of the outbreak, the vamps separated. If my theory is correct, the second one is in there. While the boys run in guns blazing, we can sneak in and take the target by surprise. " Mel whispered. Victoria was about to ask something when a pack of Ghouls came into sight. Mel leapt out of the forest and into their midst. The guns strapped to her thighs stayed in their holsters. Her now blood red eyes gleamed in the moonlight as her fist went through the head of a male ghoul to her right. Not knowing what else to do, Victoria leapt into the fray. Her question long forgotten, she mimicked the other, using only teeth, claws, and feet to dispatch the foul creatures. It seemed her plan required as much silence as they were capable of.

Alucard felt the gun in his hand kick and smiled sadistically as the head in front of him exploded. A fresh wave of ghouls stumbled out of what looked to be a bakery, all clamoring for his blood. In the corner of his eye, he saw the other vampire grab a ghoul's hair and rip its head off. It seemed his friend had gotten more violent since he last saw him. Interesting. The pair of pistols barked in his hands as he easily dispatched the foolish creatures. Looking to see where the next wave would come from, he noticed his little police girl was nowhere in sight.

"Pardon me Drake, but it seems our little fledglings have wandered off." He remarked absentmindedly. The other man pulled the head off another ghoul. Apparently his gun had run out of ammunition. That or he liked getting his hands dirty. Drake took a quick look around.

"It seems your right. No problem. Mel won't let them get in too much trouble." His lips spread in a wide grin. "I sense one of the vampires is hiding out in the city hall. First one to him gets first dibs?"

"You read my mind." Alucard replied with a dark laugh. His sadistic grin widened. The pair shared a look before rushing towards their prey.

The first floor proved easy enough to handle. They had encountered dozens of ghouls, but even without weapons dispatched them quickly. Work was a lot easier when she had a helping hand. Mel crushed a head under her boot. That was the last of the ghouls on this floor. A tiny voiced scream was heard from the floor above. The girls looked at each other before rushing up the stairs.

The screams came from the room at the very end of the hall. As they got closer they heard crying. Mel kicked the door in the door. The girls froze at the entryway. A young red haired woman huddled in the corner, holding a small child. They cried as the large group of ghouls descended on them. A gun went off next to Victoria's ear. One of the ghoul's heads exploded. Her peripheral vision revealed the other girl holding a gun very similar to Alucard's, only a bit smaller. It was midnight black with a long barrel. On the barrel, a single word was engraved with what had to be silver. _Dreadnought_. Another bullet exited and collided with the left side of a ghoul's chest. Victoria snapped out of her dazeand pulledout her own handgun. The herd of creatures turned around and began stumbling towards the intruders. The girls rushed them, shots being fired as they ran. Both pairs of eyes glowed a vibrant crimson.

Finally it was done. Blood and body parts littered the floor. The couple moved through the room, stomping out the pitiful existence of any that had not fallen from their barrage. After the completed sweep, they turned their attention to the survivors trembling in the corner. They took slow menacing steps. The woman held her child to her chest, hiding the girl's eyes from the gruesome death they were about to receive. She closed her own eyes tightly as tears slowly slipped out. Waiting for the end. The footsteps stopped frighteningly close, yet she felt no pain. Opening her eyes, she saw a pair of young girls kneeling in front of her. They looked on with worry.

"Are you alright?" the brown haired one asked in melodic voice. The woman stared in shock. Who were these girls? Only a moment ago she had seen monsters tearing apart monsters in a state of glee. Their twisted smiles baring harsh fangs. Yet, the only thing that was before her was two sweet looking teenagers. She couldn't have imagined the fight. The bodies were spread around the room and the girls were drenched in blood. Then she noticed the gun holsters and remembered the shots. Noticing the official uniform of the blond, the woman breathed a small sigh of relief. Cops. They had shot the assailants. All the memories of them being red eyed demons were just a figment of her traumatized mind. She was about to answer them when crying was heard. A figure emerged from the other side of the doorway. With their rush to rescue the survivors, neither girl had paid enough attention to detect its presence.

The disturbing blood red eyes stared out from the shadows. Gliding in, the monster held a young girl around the torso. His arm pinned hers to her side. Tears flowed down her face. A gun was pointed at her temple. The woman in the corner cried out in shock.

"Sophie!" she called to the struggling girl.

"Mrs. Jeers help." The tiny one cried. She was scared. The monsters came and ate her classmates and teacher. She hid in a cabinet until the scary man found her. Trying to free herself, she kicked her legs as hard as she could. He simply laughed at her pitiful attempts.

"Let the girl go." Mel said in a controlled voice as she stood up. Victoria stood up as well, her hand inching to her holster. Regret filled her as she realized that the clip was empty. She couldn't shoot him even if she wanted to. Right now, she really did. Maybe she could rush him. Take the girl away before he realized what was happening. She inched forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man taunted as he lifted the girl a bit. "Try anything and I'll be forced to wring her little neck. It would be such a waste to. I mean you damn kids interrupted me before I had a chance to have my fun." A low laugh rumbled from his throat. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck, causing her to scream. A pit of ice was in Victoria's stomach. He had a hostage, willing to do who knows what with her. Where was her master when she needed him? The question burned in her mind as she saw him edging towards a window.

"Now I am going to take my leave and you are going to tell those bastards that have been running amok to leave me alone. Now be good little girls and do as I have asked." He laughed, a cruel disgusting sound.

"What of the girl?" Mel asked, attempting to inch closer. She stopped upon hearing the sound of the gun cocking.

"Well, if you insist on being so rude then I guess we must make a deal then. My partner is on the other side of town with a few more survivors. I will tell him to let them go, and since I am such a nice guy I will even let those two in the corner live. All I ask in exchange is my freedom. And the girl." He said, his face twisted in a sickening smile. The child whimpered in his arms.

"No way!" Victoria shouted at him. He just gave another laugh.

"Either I kill all your precious survivors now, or you let her take one for the team. Tell you what. I'll even leave her body out in the open so you can give her a proper funeral." With those words he kicked out the glass of the large window and jumped. Just as his body left the building, what looked like a black chain looped around his throat. It tugged him and the girl back through his makeshift exit. Falling to the floor he gagged as his back hit the ground. Another chain wrapped around the girl's waist, and with a tug ripped her away from him. She tumbled back as it released her. She sat up in shock, staring at the monster that had held her captive. He attempted to rise, only to have more of the chains pin his arms and legs.

"What the he…!" he shouted as the chain wrapped tighter, cutting off his words. Victoria stared in surprise. Had her master shown up? Her senses kicked into overdrive and she sensed the unbridled power next to her. Turning , she expected to see the Alucard. Instead, she saw shadowed flames engulfing Mel. The girl's eyes were blood red and her fangs protruded past her lower lip. She stepped towards her captured prey. Malice filled her eyes as moved closer.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted with the little breath he could manage. The chains wrapped tighter and he made a gagging noise. Another chain wrapped around his forehead, pinning him further to the floor. His head couldn't move and he could do nothing but stare at the ceiling. Footsteps echoed and stopped just sort of him. A figure leaned over and he saw the red eyes and bared fangs bearing down at him.

"You pathetic insolent worm. So caught up in your little power trip you fail to recognize true might." She said. Her words were calm and even. Not a trace of anger or venom. It almost sounded as if she didn't think he was worthy of the attention.

"Yo…You…" he gagged trying to say something. Blood trickled out of his mouth. He felt the chains pull tighter, tugging almost. He tried to yank himself free. The face above him twisted into a smile. For the first time since he turned, he felt a trickle of fear. His heart beat sped up, pounding in his chest. He wanted to beg forgiveness, beg for his life. But the chain slowly tightening was crushing his throat. The smile faded from the sinister figure's lips.

"Now die." With that the chains tightened and drew apart. His head and all four limbs were ripped from his body. Agonizing screams were cut off. Claws extended and the girl plunged them into his chest, destroying the heart. In an instant the eyes faded back to gentle blue green. The claws and fangs receded and the shadow flames evaporated. She had returned to normal. It took them all by surprise when her body fell to the floor.

* * *

That's all for now. Let me know what you guys think. Until next time.


	4. Bad News I

Alucard licked a stray drop of blood off his finger. He grimaced at the bitter taste.

"I know right." Drake replied, answering a question not yet asked. The no life king looked at the other and gave a faint smile. It was so strange. He had gone centuries without emotion. Disgusted by it, despising it. Yet he could not deny the influx that crashed down over him these past 10 years. It angered him at times, but these random moments made the frustration worth it. Watching the other vampire search for clues, he felt an odd sense of peace. He hadn't realized how much he had grown to miss his blood brother.

Seras ran to the fallen body, shocked at the sudden turn of events. She didn't even know that vampires could actually feint. For the moment, the survivors were forgotten. The woman in the corner still cowered with her child. The fresh horror scared her. Even if that girl had been her rescuer, she could not strike the image of the body being torn apart like a rag doll. Sensing a presence beside her, Seras found the other rescued girl had crawled over.

"Is she going to be ok?" her tiny voice asked. Fresh tears were in her eyes as she looked up at the blond. "She saved me from the scary man."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Seras lied. In truth, she didn't even know what the hell had just happened. Her brow creased in worry and for another moment wished her master was here. _Couldn't handle one little vampire police girl?_ The thought echoed in her mind. Hiding her surprise from the room at the sudden contact, she gave a quick overview. Monster dead, survivors found, Mel feinted. Not two seconds after she sent those thoughts to her master, both male vampires walked in. Drake rushed to his fallen fledgling.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. Seras told him about the battle. The worry seemed to fall from his face, and that put her more at ease. She didn't know the girl well yet, but could see them becoming friends. Alucard pulled out his phone and reported that the mission was finished and there were survivors. They met the chopper in the clearing they started in. A car had come to escort the survivors to a private hospital. There they would receive medical treatment and help in setting up a new life. Drake held the unconscious girl against him the entire ride home. He stroked her face lovingly and whispered sweet words in her ears. Alucard looked at the tender scene and was reminded of the night he turned Seras. He felt an odd frustration that he couldn't place. He pushed it to the back of his mind and instead enjoyed the sweet scent that surrounded him. If he didn't know any better, he would swear it had gotten stronger.

Seras sat in the chair, keeping an eye on the unconscious girl. Integra had wanted an action report, and Drake wasn't willing to leave her alone. Sighing, she looked around the room. It was actually quite nice. A dozen or so antique lanterns hung from the walls, giving it a rather homey glow. Some landscape artwork adorned the stone walls, and a few well-placed rugs softened the look of the stone floors. A small dining area was in the corner and a couple of nice blue cushioned seats were scattered. The large bed dominated the room though. It looked so warm and inviting. It made it easy to forget the room was still in the dungeon. Seras felt a pang of jealousy. To keep her strength up without drinking blood, she needed to sleep in that dreadful coffin. Stifling a sudden yawn, she gazed longingly at the bed. Soft pillows and a thick comforter beckoned her.

"Well it's not like a nap will harm anything." She muttered to herself before sliding in on the other side of the bed. Pulling the comforter up, her eyelids grew heavy. She was out in a manner of seconds.

"So, both vampires had the same chips we have been encountering?" Integra asked as she chewed the tip of her cigar. The vampires nodded in unison. If the circumstances had been less dire, she might have found some amusement in their strange symmetry. They both sat in the chairs placed across her desk, mirror images of the other. Drake had his left leg crossed over his right. Alucard had his right crossed over his left. Both men's hands were on their raised knee. They seemed to shadow the others movements. All her yes or no questions were answered by a simultaneous shake or nod of both heads. To be honest it was becoming a bit unnerving. Integra let out a loud sigh. "Damn millennium."

"Very much." Drake agreed with her. Fidgeting with her lighter for a moment, she finally lit the cigar. She let out a puff of smoke as she rummaged through the papers on her desk. She wanted to record this latest incident. She grabbed a quill and scribbled out a few notes, reminding herself to make a proper log the next time she had a chance. Finally she returned her gaze to the two men sitting patiently.

"That is all. Feel free to go." She said with the wave of her hand. Alucard stood up ready to go enjoy a bit of solitude. Those plans were ruined when Drake grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. The sound of Alucard hitting the chair got her attention.

"Sir, I am afraid that is not all." Drake said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh?" her tone betrayed a hint of curiosity. And irritation. Drake shot his friend a dirty look.

"Yes. Apparently Alucard really screwed the pooch in your lessons. And that piss poor job is going to cause you no shortage of problems."

"Explain." A command relied in a hard edged tone.

"You're probably not going to like this, but for the next two months our fledglings must have minimum contact with other males besides ourselves. And the second month not even we should be around them." He said forcing his tone to be even. Damn, he forgot how hard it was when you had to actually ask for something. Integra looked at him intently.

"You're wrong Drake. I love the idea of restricting my soldier's movements. And I absolutely adore having to discard some of my most powerful weapons." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She was frustrated with how little they knew of millennium, even with the Vatican books. She was angry about how out of control the situation seemed to become. But she was especially angry that her new soldier was giving HER the orders. The soldier looked at her intently, resolve in his eyes. His gaze never left hers as he picked up his hand…..and smacked Alucard in the back of the head.


	5. Bad News II

The move caught her by surprise and Integra found herself stifling a laugh. A low growl emanated from low in Alucard's throat. Feral. He turned to the other man and glared. Drake returned the gaze. Expressions changed, yet not a word seemed to come from either ones lips. It was like they were having a silent argument. Little did she know the heated exchange wasn't as silent as she thought.

_Why the hell did you hit me? Alucard mentally snarled._

_ It's not like it really hurt._

_ That's not the damn point. How dare you strike me?_

_ I hit you for being a damn idiot. Don't you think your master would have liked the heads up of what was going to happen? Or were you just gonna stand there and let it bite her in the ass?_

_ What the hell are you talking about? (A line of frustration tugged at the edges of Alucard's mouth)_

_ You should have told her about the time of the red moon the moment you brought your fledgling home!(Drake's eyes shot daggers at the frustrating nosferatu before him)_

_ Wait, you're acting like a pissy little bitch because I forgot to tell master that our aggression was going to increase for a little while? ( A small smile spread across his lips. The other cocked his head, a look of disbelief on his face)_

_ Don't tell me you forgot._

_ Forgot what?_

_ Brother, why do we have an increase in aggression?_

_ To show dominion over others._

_ And why do we do that? (The black eyebrows lifted and realization dawned underneath the others orange spectecles. A small chuckle escaped his lips as the answer formed in his mind. He really had been out of the game too long.)_

Integra rolled the cigar between her thumb and forefinger. She continued to watch as her vampires wordlessly bickered. A random thought popped into her head. So this must be what it was like to deal with moody teenagers. Alucard gave a small laugh and Integra felt like she had enough. A strong hand slammed down on the desk and the vampires looked at her. Amusement played out in both their eyes and it only served to piss her off more.

"I don't usually like holding a meeting where I am not privy to what's being talked about." She said with a twitch of her eyebrows.

"Apologies master." The voices said in unison. Integra looked at them. Yeah, it was definitely getting freaky.

"Well if you are done with whatever the hell that was, care to enlighten me as to why I need to quarantine half of my vampire slaying experts?" she asked in an artificially calm tone. She forced her eyebrow to rise questioningly to stop its damn twitching.

"Quarantine is a bit harsh Sir Integra. Really just keep them separated while they do their jobs." Drake replied innocently. She couldn't quite place why, but she got the feeling he was toying with her. When the smile tugged at Alucard's lips she had her answer. She shot him an icy glare and he feigned a shocked look. Drake forced his lips to keep the smile away. He was not as cruel about it, but he enjoyed teasing as much as Alucard did. As she was going to be pissed no matter what, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

"That's all fine and good, but you have yet to answer my question." Her voice rose slightly at the last word. She forced herself to take a calming breath before reaching for another cigar. Bloody bastard was exactly like Alucard. Well, she had learned to deal with one annoying vampire up to now. She supposed adding another thorn in her side wouldn't make much difference. The look of amusement slipped off of Drake's face, replaced by a far more serious look.

"Yes sir. Brace yourself Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, for you will be one of the few humans given access to the intimate workings of our world." With that, both vampires stood from their seats. They placed their hands on the desk and leaned so close she could see the intricate color patterns in their eyes. It was unnerving to say the least, but she tried to keep a calm demeanor. Drake continued in the utmost serious tone. "Sir Integra I am afraid that vampires…. are like dolphins."

"Dolphins?" she asked skeptically. All frayed nerves gone, replaced with one hell of a headache.

"Dolphins." They both answered, their breath splashing across her face. Pale blue eyes stared intently at the looming figures. _SMACK!_ The sound echoed into the hall, startling a nearby maid. A red welt appeared on the left cheek of both vampires. Grins formed on both of their lips and they fell back into the chairs. They resumed their former sitting positions, still mirroring the other.

"If you are through with your games, may I please get back to my work." She barked, angry at having been goaded. Drake feigned a hurt expression and Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. Alucard was more sadistic in his torment, but this new one was unpredictable with it. She didn't know which was worse.

"Apologies master, but I simply thought it was the best way to start a rather in depth lesson." He said, the false sincerity betrayed by the wide grins plastered on their faces. After counting to ten and finding it useless, Integra lit the cigar. Taking a long drag, she felt a bit of tension leave. After a moment, she returned her icy stare to her infuriating servants.

"You have 30 seconds to explain before I order you to stick your guns up each other's asses." She said before taking another long drag. Her icy glare and menacing threat would have made any human piss himself in terror. But she wasn't dealing with humans. Their grins seemed to grow impossibly wider. A few more seconds under the amused gaze passed before Drake spoke again. His voice was as carefree as it had been. Being around Alucard seemed to be rubbing off on him.

"Well Master, we true nosferatu are remarkably similar to bottlenose dolphins." He stated. Integra steered daggers at him. It had no noticeable effect. "Like the dolphin we vampires have been known to fuck for pleasure." The conversations turn surprised her, and Integra found herself fighting back a blush.

"Go on." She said irritated, trying to appear annoyed rather than embarrassed. At the small glance they exchanged, it was apparent she had failed.

"As I was saying, vampires occasionally succumb to carnal desires. However, like the dolphin, we too have a mating season." He spoke informingly, like a teacher talking to a classroom. The cigar crumbled in her hand. The 5th one to be ruined that day.

"Mating season?" she inquired, not sure if she heard him right. Of if they were messing with her.

"Come on sir. Surely you have taken at least a simple biology course in your life." The tone was teasing. Another glare was directed at the pair. Their smiles faded a bit. Not in fear, they just decided their teasing was now getting in the way.

"You know how vampires are made correct?" The steel eyed man asked.

"Of course. A vampire drains the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex." She answered impatiently. Lines formed on the vampire's faces and she got the distinct impression that they were fighting back snickers. She tapped the new cigar on the desk and waved impatiently for them to continue.

"That's partly true. However, it is not the only way for our kind to reproduce." He began again, a serious tone back in place.

"What? How the else do you propagate?" the question was angry and demanding. Again the smiles lay just behind the surface.

"It's not the damn stork." Drake answered.


	6. Lessons

The room was deathly silent. Ashes fell off the tip of the neglected cigar and splashed across the dark wood of the desk. The owner of said items paid little attention. Thoughts whirled around her mind, threatening to destroy her very sanity. 2 weeks ago, she would not have believed someone if they told her she would "employ" another vampire. 2 days ago she would have slapped someone silly for suggesting the vampire would be a slightly, slightly, watered down version of Alucard. 2 hours ago she would have pistol whipped someone for trying to piss her off if they told her that vampires could have biological children. She shook her head, hoping the crazy that she heard was all in her head.

"Afraid not master." The pair said with another irritating smirk. Surprising even herself, she ignored the jab. There was too much on her plate to give a damn.

"So. You are telling me that vampires can become pregnant?" her words were low with the most forced calm.

"Well, not the males. We aren't seahorses." Drake joked. A slight chuckle echoed around the room. Integra glared at the insolent little bastard. Both threw their hands up in mock surrender. She took a long drag of what remained of the cigar and felt a calm drift over her. They enjoyed irritating her. Still, they didn't have to tell her about the problems that would soon be biting them all in the ass. Their teasing was just a sign of affection, in an older brother sort of way. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_ Integra pushed it aside.

"How is that even possible?" If she was going to have to deal with this, she wanted to be well informed.

"Fuck if I know sir. Don't know the why, just know the how." Drake replied returning to a serious demeanor.

"Proceed." She said with a sigh. Drake nodded.

"For some damn reason every hundred years we get something called the blood moon. You have seen orange moons, and pinkish red, but this will literally look like someone stabbed the place. For the month that it lasts vampires become fertile. This is called the mating period. The month prior is called the combat period. During both months males have a rather large aggression spike."

"How large?"Integra interrupted. The vampires glared at her, and for a moment she felt herself shrink before their gaze. Then she remembered who the boss was. She waved her hand for them to proceed.

"It can increase up to a hundred fold." He answered. Integra bit off the choice phrases at another harsh look. They were trying to teach her something important. She gave a quick internal vow to not speak until he was finished. She would have to remember that vow several times throughout the next few minutes. A nod of her head and drake continued. He went on for a little bit about how long the time lasts and that surprisingly vampires would only have one mate for their "season".

"Even with the whole one per person thing going on, females are actually pretty hard to come by. This makes vampires fiercely competitive for the chance to part some thighs. That bitch nature loves reminding everything that it is still just an animal. No matter how old, smart, or strong, she won't let you break her rules. I don't know why but at the beginning of the cycle females will release pheromones to attract the males. Each female has her own unique sent and each will drives a guy absolutely nuts. And as the cycle progresses and the closer her body becomes to being receptive, the worse it gets. At the beginning most vampires can push it down if they try hard enough. When the mating cycle begins. Heh. Lets just say you could be dying a slow agonizing death, but the moment that scent passes all you can think of is sticking your dick in her. That crap is actually what triggers the aggression response. The pheromones start rolling out and all the male vampires get more and more agitated. Then when a male finds a female he wants, he lays claim. He then has to fight off other males for the right to mate. " he summarized. There were a good many details left out, but for now she at least had the basics.

"So, you're asking me to keep Seras and Mel away from other males because of this mating thing? " a slight skepticism under toned the words.

"Correct Master. Our brains will at times momentarily revert to primitive animal instinct. I'm talking wolves in the damn forest moments. Though they aren't vampires, we may interpret any male's signs of affection as a challenge. In the vampire world rivals fight to the death for a chance to pass on their genes."

"And the reason I must quarantine them from you is….." she let the words trail off. A slight sigh escaped from both vampires.

" Challenges can appear at any time throughout the cycle, so our aggression doesn't really disappear. Unfortunately the aggression is not discriminatory and gets harder and harder to control. As she tends to be around, it often it gets deflected on the female. Mating season vampire sex is the most brutal thing you will ever see. Hell some of the fights for the female are more merciful then the couplings. We would break their bones, rip at their flesh, and out and out rape them with minimal provocation." The words made Integra gasp. Seras was dear to her, and Mel was beginning to worm her way into the iron maiden's heart. The idea of them being savagely violated by those that should be protecting them sickened her. A true look of concern shone from Drake's eyes. A similar light seemed to be displayed in Alucard's. Just for a brief moment though, vanishing so fast it could have been a mirage. The sunlight slipped in from the windows and for a moment the three were shocked. Special paneling kept the rays from being harmful to the undead. They were powerful enough that it wouldn't hurt them much anyway. The surprise was from the fact that they had been talking over well over 3 hours, and yet had barely scratched the surface of what she needed to know. The pair stood and gave a courteous deep bow.

"I am afraid we must retire master, to rest for the mission you have for us tonight. We can discuss this again when we return. We still have much to teach you before the time comes. Prepare a list of questions if you could. It would really save time." Drake said with a smile. Integra nodded and lit up another cigar. Just as the vampires were about to leave, she called them back.

"Tell me Alucard. When were you going to inform me of this mayhem and rape moment? " she asked her eyebrow cocked in question. A slight smile tugged at his lips.

"Honestly Master. I had forgotten." He laughed. The dragon lady bit her tongue to keep from spewing fire. The vampires slipped through the wall, leaving her alone in the grand office. She spun her chair away from the desk, gazing out the window. The sun lazily rose and she watched it for a few moments. Taking another long drag of the cigar she leaned back, staring the ceiling. The smoke ring that escaped her lips drifted upward, dissipating as it went higher.

"So, not only must I put up with a pair of teenager's shenanigans, I now have to contend with their hormones as well." She whispered aloud. "And I thought not having children would spear me from this."

The laugh engulfed the room.


	7. Nightmare

The pair walked leisurely down the hall, steps perfectly in time. Maids and soldiers quickly moved out away. They could easily have just opened a portal to their rooms, but they were rather enjoying the discussion.

"So, I take it there are some things I must keep hidden from master?" Drake asked with a yawn. They could have had a mental chat, but he always preferred the old fashioned way. He liked to physically hear the words.

"It would be most appreciated."

"Should I hide it from your fledgling as well?" The pair stopped for a moment. Alucard gave a quick shrug and pressed on. Drake caught up and their steps once again aligned. "You really suck at lying. You know you will eventually have to tell her right?"

"She is fine in her naivety." Alucard said, boredom in his voice. The other easily saw through the guise.

"It's a big deal. Are you just going to wait until she notices she is the only one you keep going after?" The question hung in the air. The younger nosferatu laughed at the sudden skip in the other one' step.

"Shut up!" Alucard snapped and stormed towards the sub-basement. Drake easily caught up and they walked in sync to their domain.

"I'm home mama." Mel called. She opened the crude wooden door. The house was silent. A sigh escaped the young girl's lips. She was a little late getting home and had hoped her mother wasn't angry at her. Judging by the silence it appeared that she was. Or perhaps she just hadn't heard her. The cottage was enormous. If her mother was in her workshop in the back then most likely she wouldn't have heard her. Holding the lantern before her, she walked towards the room her mother used to make her medicines. An uneasy feeling began to spread throughout her body as she stepped through the house. It was too dark. The sun had set, and the last rays of light were beginning to fade. Something felt off. Even if she was busy working, her mother always made sure to light a lantern at sunset. After that incident when she was much younger, her mother always wanted to give her a light to guide her home. Her footsteps rang hollow on the warped floorboards. At the far end of the house, she saw no light coming from any of the rooms. Was she already asleep? The idea passed from her mind when she heard movement. She finally saw the light that crept out under the door. Feeling relieved she went to properly greet her mother.

"Mama I…." her words were cut off by what she saw. Two burly men stood in the small room. She recognized them from the village. A third was on the cot her mother kept in that room for guests. Beneath him was the naked body of her mother. Deep cuts contrasted with her pale flesh. Her eyes were closed and blood trickled out of her mouth. The third man was grinding into her. Her body out processing her brain and turned to flee. The moment she took a step out of the room, she ran into another figure. He wrapped his cruel powerful arms around her frail body. His eyes looked down at her with something Mel couldn't describe.

"Calm down already. It's not like you didn't know this was coming." He said as he walked back into the room. "You and your whore of a mother have made things difficult for us in the village. Other people don't like to deal with us. We can't get any more seed or livestock. You have to understand we just have to do what is best for our families."

Mel felt her feet hit the ground and the arms released her. One of the men closed the door, standing in front of it like a guard. His eyes had the same look. A look of lust. It made her feel like a ball of ice had been placed in her stomach. The man in front of her seemed to be their leader. Her eyes went cold as she looked at him in disgust. She spit in his face. He looked at her in anger before backhanding her right cheek. The force knocked her down. She glared at the bastards.

"How does killing my mother make life better!" she cried out. The leader knelt in front of her, making eye contact. His hand rested on her outstretched leg.

"Simple. We get rid of the blight on our village and people will begin trading again with us." He said with a smirk.

"And raping her?" the girl seethed, her teeth clenched tightly together.

"Well that was just us getting a little carried away." He laughed heartily. The two men behind him laughed as well. They were treating this monstrosity as a joke! Mel felt anger coursing through her veins. She wanted to throttle this man. To push her foot against his throat until something popped. Forcing herself to remain calm, she began calculating. There were four, all strong. Although the fourth one seemed like he would be out of commission for a bit, or at least seriously compromised. _One last thing she needed to thank her mother for._ The dark thought crept its way into her mind. A trickle of fear hit her heart, until she forced it away. He had trained her to survive. Trained her to fight back, even against impossible odds. For a passing moment she wished she had never left his side. Judging by what these bastards were doing, they would probably attempt to violate her like they did her mother. At least with him it would have been voluntary. Her thoughts were broken when she felt the hand move higher. Disgust welled up in her and she brought the leg the hand wasn't on up against her chest. Her new soldier's boots felt heavy. She was thankful for the weight. As he leaned closer, she sprang. Her foot connected with his face and he shrieked as the crunch of bones was heard.

A smile hit her lips but she had no time to enjoy her small victory. Leaping up she grabbed the head of the man still violating her mother and slammed it into the wall. Turning she faced the other two attackers. She hadn't finished her training, and the men were strong. They could easily over power her if they caught her. The one thing she did have was speed. Crouching low, she sprang at the men. Charging straight at them, she noticed them plant their feet. The one on the left outstretched his arms to block the door. The one on the right prepared to grab her. A look of surprise hit their eyes her she let her left foot slip. The motion brought her just under the outstretched arm, quickly ducking it. They were too stiff, couldn't react. Once her head passed under, her right foot caught and she launched herself away. Her feet quickly regained their hold as she started to run.

A searing pain hit the back of her head, and she felt herself fall. Her arms barely managed to catch herself before her face slammed into the floor. She felt herself being rolled over, and saw the iron poker in the leader's clenching hand. A sneer was on his face and blood trickled down his now malformed nose. Her head throbbed but that pain was soon forgotten when she felt the first kick to her side. It caught her right between the ribs and she let out a scream of agony. The men seemed to find that amusing. She curled on her side, trying to make herself a small target. Another blow landed on her stomach and she coughed. Some blood scattered on the floor. She curled up further, trying to make the pain stop.

The leader bent down grabbed her wrists. He roughly repositioned her on her back, his thigh between her legs. A twisted look was in his eye as an evil smile grew on his lips. He roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing it painfully. She stopped herself from crying out. They would get no more amusement from her screams. Looking straight into his eyes, she spat on his face. The look of anger was far worse than when she did it the first time. Something gleamed in his hand, and she saw it was a hunting knife. She screamed a name at the top of her lungs. It startled the men, but the leader moved the blade to silence her.

Her scream turned to gargles as the blade slide painfully across her flesh. She couldn't talk, couldn't breathe. All she could do was lay there and feel the life drain out of her. Strangely she was still aware of everything around her. She heard them talking.

"What did you do that for? Now we can't have our fun." One man complained. His boss looked at him with a sick smile.

"Don't worry. Remember the other bitch was still warm a long time after snapping her neck. You can go right after me." He said in a disturbingly happy voice. The weight shifted on her, and the last moments before the blackness came was him pulling down his trousers.

The males smiled upon walking into the room. Both their fledglings were cuddling in bed. Seras was on her back, and had her arm wrapped over Mel's shoulders. Mel was using the other's chest as a pillow, with her arm draped over the blonde's flat stomach. Mel whimpered and nuzzled further into the girl's amble bosom. The men could not suppress their laughs. The cacophony woke the girls, and they stirred for a few moments before opening their eyes.

Mel still felt the sweat drip down her neck from her nightmare. She pressed further into the warm pillows, reveling in the sensation. They were so soft yet supportive. A mad cackle disturbed her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by bright yellow cloth under her cheek. Looking up, her eyes connected with the bright blue irises.

"Um…hi?" the awkward words felt weak coming out of her throat, but she honestly had no idea what to say. A blush spread across the other girl's face and a startled scream rang from her throat. Apparently her brain just registered what was going on. Seras tried to pull herself off the bed. Unfortunately they were both entangled in the sheets and she only succeeded in pulling them both to the ground. Mel clipped her head on the nightstand before crashing into the other girl. The grin on the guy's seemed to grow.

"Damn chick, what's with the freak out?" Mel grimaced as she rubbed the back of her head. She could already feel the lump starting to form. Her forearm propped her up, keeping her weight from being pushed onto the other girl.

"S…so… sorry." Seras stuttered.

"Police girl are you trying to arouse me?" the silky voice asked with a bemused smirk still snuggly on his face.

"Because it's working." The other seductive voice finished. Mel and Seras then noticed they were in a very compromising position. Seras lay flat on her back. The bed sheets had tangled around her right leg, elevating it off the floor. Mel was directly on top of her, hips between the spread legs. Her own leg was caught in the sheet, keeping her from moving. A blush spread across both girls' faces. It only worsened when their master's laughter echoed across the room. Having their fill of humiliation, the males went to work freeing their trapped little servants.

"Why were you in the bed?" the now freed Mel wondered still rubbing her head. She sat on the floor leaning against her bed. Seras sat across from her. The blonde seemed to lower her eyes in shame.

"I was really tired, and I didn't want to sleep in the coffin." She admitted embarrassed.

"You know you wouldn't have to sleep in the coffin if you just drank blood." Alucard stated with a grin. Always with that infernal grin. Seras glared at him.

"Ah, so yours had a problem with it to?" Drake snorted. "The almighty Alucard. Can't even get his own servant to drink for her health."

"It's not like you didn't have the same problem." The red clad vampire retorted glaring at the other. Grey eyes widened in amusement.

"Hey she had a problem taking it from humans. Yours won't even take it out of a bag." He laughed. With a final glare Alucard summoned up a portal and vanished.

"You can't get away that easy!" Drake called out as he summoned his own to follow. That left the two fledglings alone in the room. Seras kept her eyes glued to the floor. She picked at a loose thread on her skirt.

"So you really have a problem drinking the bagged blood?" Mel asked, breaking the unbearable silence. Seras nodded, oddly ashamed of herself. She refused the blood to keep something of her humanity intact. Even when master insulted her about it, she found it easy enough to stand firm. Yet with these new vampires around, it truly felt like a weakness. Like her hang ups would affect them all. Her idle musings were interrupted when she noticed Mel intently staring at her. She could practically see the gears turning in the other girl's head. Before she could ask, Drake returned. He attempted to shoo her out, saying he was tired. Mel gave her a look of pity.

"Well it wouldn't hurt her if just one night she slept in the bed. I don't mind." She offered. Seras was touched. Hadn't known this girl more than a few days and already she was looking out for her. The idea of climbing back into that comfy bed was very appealing. She could regain her strength in the coffin the next day. She was thinking about accepting the offer.

"I guess I don't mind if she won't be bothered by our side of the bed." Drake said pulling Mel up and dropping her on the bed. He crawled on top and began nipping and kissing her neck. Seras stood frozen to the spot. Blood rushed to her face and she knew she must look like a tomato. Her paralysis was wore off when she heard the sound of a zipper. She practically flew out of the room. It was awkward enough seeing the heavy make out session. There was no well in hell she could watch them have sex.

Alucard sat in his room, twirling the blood wine in his glass absentmindedly. He heard his fledgling's thoughts and his bored expression turned to a grin. He didn't know she had a bit of a voyeur side. Even with her thoughts being only focused on the embarrassment, he could smell her arousal from here. A few seconds of merely watching heavy petting had her very hot and bothered. A few perverse ideas formed in his mind. He licked his lips in excitement. Just waiting for a chance to act them out.


	8. Lessons II

Integra handed the list over to the looming vampires. The mission had hit a few snags and other troubles had just seemed to pour from the woodwork. This meeting was already five days late. It was a relief when they explained that there were still a few weeks before the cycle actually started. She turned back to the papers that sprawled all over the desk. She pretended to be busy taking notes as they talked. In truth, it still unnerved her the way they mirrored each other. When she looked closely, she noticed how similar their faces were. Drake had his grey eyes and a softer set of lips, but aside from that they could have practically been twins. She struck the thought from her mind. Maybe all vampires of their time just had that look.

The discussion started with a partial explanation of their past. She had demanded to know why they fought the first time they met. It was a bit off topic but it had bothered her. They explained that a long time ago they were friends with a competitive rivalry. Their little sparing match at the first meeting was nothing but a time honored tradition to test their strength. After that little footnote was taken care of, they moved on to the main reason that they were here. For the next hour the pair discussed quite a few intimate details about vampire reproduction. Technically Drake did most of the talking. Alucard told some of the really dirty parts, grinning as she blushed. He seemed to enjoy using the terms fuck, rape, vaginal penetration, and domination. Drake, however, was very informative. It sounded like a typical animal's reproduction.

The female began releasing pheromones in small amounts several weeks before the cycle started. As it grew closer more pheromones were released. The aggression spike aided the males when they fought to get or keep a female. They reiterated that males only settled with one female during the season. Today they elaborated on the females of the species. Integra had to admit they were fascinating. Just because a male had bested his rivals did not mean that he would get the girl. Females could, and often did, reject potential mates in the combat period. They were far more in control of their baser instincts. That changed during the mating period. Their instincts went into overdrive, demanding they submit to a commanding male. They actually **wanted **to be dominated. Strangely, the constant aggression even during the mating phase sounded like more the fault of the females. Unlike their counterparts, females were not faithful. The male had to remain vigilant because it was not unusual for a female to have several mates within the same season. They spread their legs for those they found powerful.

Arranging the notes in her hand, she wanted to read them back to make sure she had a grasp on the situation.

"So, you are basically saying that it would be very dangerous to give any sort of challenge to you during these 2 months. Correct?" Integra asked with as calm a voice as she could.

"Yes. Any challenge would be met with an overreaction of aggression. Anything from one of the soldiers flirting, to the fledgling's own insubordination." Drake reiterated.

"And the only way these outbursts are stopped, I believe you said is to release the aggression by fighting or having sex?"

"I used the terms fucking or fighting, but you had the general idea." Alucard answered. Both vampires smirked. Even though Drake was doing his best to be serious, he still encouraged the other vampire's behavior. Integra ignored the statement and shuffled through the notes.

"Could you please explain again why more of you aren't around if you can sexually reproduce?" the question had been particularly vexing to her.

"One baby every hundred years wouldn't really cause any populations booms. I mentioned before that females are pretty rare. Hell even if there were 20,000 you still aren't guaranteed any chance of a population spike."

"And why is that?"

"For the same reasons as humans honestly . First of all, not all the females will mate. They may not be around any males, or those that are there aren't suitable. A female will not copulate with a weak vampire just for the sake of getting pregnant. They want a child that is strong enough to survive and will not compromise that by taking in weak stock. Then you have the fact that females also have different fertilities. So a female that does mate may not necessarily conceive. The numbers lower further when you factor in infant mortality and females that die during pregnancy. Or for whatever reason the pregnancy doesn't go to term. " at that last sentence a shadow seemed to flicker across Drake. It was over in a moment and at first Integra wasn't sure that she didn't just imagine it. She knew she hadn't when she noticed Alucard's face. For the first time in the conversation, he did not have his customary smirk. His face was neutral, but Integra had the feeling that behind his orange lenses his eyes had a touch of sorrow.

* * *

Seras admired the guns, very similar to her masters. They were finely crafted masterpieces. One silver, one black. The black one was Mel's beloved Dreadnought. A rather fitting name for the damage she caused with it. Turning to the other one, she admired the beautiful sheen on the silver surface. She had yet to see Mel take it out in battle. Holding it in her hand she noticed an engraving in black. Like the other gun, it was only one word. _Freya_. Something about it struck her as oddly familiar.

"They are pretty aren't they?" The sudden sound made Seras jump. A loud thump was heard as the pistol hit the ground. Seras turned around slowly. Her master would have been very angry if it had been his guns. Yet when she turned, she still found the other girl smiling. Mel walked up quickly and picked up the gun. She noticed the other girl's face.

"It's ok. They are tough little bastards. Been through a lot worse." She chuckled and patted the other girl on the shoulder. Seras released the breath she had been holding but was far from relaxed. They were in Alucard's chamber cleaning and fixing the weapons. It was really the only place in the sub-basement that was large enough to hold everything that they needed. Sir Integra was being given lessons by their masters, and they had decided to make themselves useful.

Seras mentally berated herself for being so jumpy. Mel had been on the other side of the room making an adjustment to the Harkonnen and Drake's cannon Nightmare. So called for its black steel and terrifyingly powerful rounds. They had been badly damaged on the last mission and were in need of some repairs. Mel was quite the weapons expert and insisted on doing the work herself. While she busied herself with that, Seras went about cleaning the pistols. They had been chatting until Mel found a dislodged spring and wanted to focus her attention on dealing with that. Things had been so quiet that Seras had actually forgotten the other girl was there. Until she spoke.

"They are lovely. I was just curious as to why you picked to name the silver one Freya?" the question slipped out before she could stop it. She tried to take it back, only to be waved off.

"It's fine. Seriously Seras you need stop being so jumpy all the time. Maybe go see your master and let him take care of it." She said wiggling her eyebrows. Seras face turned beet red as the blush spread across her skin. Mel laughed at her reaction. It had only been a week and she was still getting used to the other girl's laid back and sometimes twisted demeanor.

"Um…the g..gun?" Seras interjected, hoping to distract. It seemed to work. Laughter was cut and a thoughtful look hit her eyes.

"Honestly Master picked it. I picked the black one up and it's like it told me its name. The silver one decided to stay quiet. So I let master chose." She answered.

"Why did he pick it then?" another question popped out. Seras wondered if she knew, of if her master's thoughts were as closely guarded as Alucard's. The brunette smiled at her.

"Freya was a character of Norse mythology. You know Vikings are a strange and fascinating bunch. They were amazing people. The same hands and minds that could produce beautiful works also committed acts so vile even your master would be shocked. They were the ultimate symbol of humanity. Artists and monsters, creators and destroyers." The words weighed heavy on the air and for what had to be the twentieth time Seras wondered how long Mel had been alive. She spoke of such ancient times with such clarity. Like she was there. However, she also admitted to being a bit of a history geek so it could have been something read from a book. Mel would probably be happy to tell her, but Seras could just never seem to work up the courage to ask. Pushing the random thought aside, she wanted to continue the conversation.

"So who is this Freya?" she asked a bit excited. Unbeknownst to the household, she was a bit of a geek about mythologies. She and Mel had already spent hours discussing favorite characters. They were surprised to find that they liked many of the same stories. Seras had flipped through Norse mythology books in her early years of high school. The name sounded so familiar, but it had been a long while and she couldn't place it.

"She's actually the queen of the Valkyries. She was both a great beauty and an immensely powerful soldier." Mel explained.

"Wow. Your master must have a high opinion of you to want to name your weapon after a harbinger of death." Seras remarked with awe. A smile fell on the other girl's lips.

"Actually it's a bit of a joke. My master is actually pretty pervy." She said with a small laugh. Seras looked at her confused. "Well, Freya was a powerful warrior. But in Norse mythology she is basically the goddess of sexual desire. She takes the handsome soldiers that fall in battle back to her place for some …rest." Mel emphasized the word and Seras found herself giggling. It had been a long time since she had been able to talk to someone like this. Even back in her human days she had trouble making friends. After a few more minutes of talking, they returned to their tasks. Seras finished cleaning the barrel of the jackal and put it on the table. She reassembled it quickly. Mel had just finished so moved over and took a seat at the table. She grabbed one of the other guns and they talked as they cleaned the pieces.

"Why don't you drink the blood?" Mel asked. Seras paused. Again, the same strange sense of shame squeezed at her heart.

"I guess, I am afraid of losing what humanity I have left." She admitted casting her eyes downward. She wondered what the other girl would say. Would she call her stupid too? Seras was not prepared for what she heard. Laughter. It started as a low chuckle and went on from there. The other girl was gasping for breath with tears in the corner of her eyes. The blond looked down again, feeling ashamed. The laughter gradually subsided and soon she found her chin being forced up. She gazed into the beautiful ocean eyes.

"Sorry, it's just you seem to have a very strange idea of humanity." Mel spoke soothingly. The other girl cocked her head. "Seras, just being a vampire does not automatically make you a monster. And it has nothing to do with drinking blood. Hell I've met plenty of human monsters. Most of them never drank a drop of the stuff in their life." Seras felt a smile tug at her lips. One Mel happily returned. Suddenly Mel snapped her fingers.

"I'll help you get over your blood aversion." She said with a burst of energy.

"What?" Seras gulped. A deer in the headlights look was on her face.

"Yeah. It makes perfect sense. I had the same trouble as you back when I first turned."

"You did?"

"Yup. But back in the day we didn't have access to medical blood. I couldn't stand the idea of feeding off a human so Master had to help me figure out some way I would take blood."

"What did you do?" Seras asked excitedly.

"Squirrels." Mel announced proudly. Seras looked at her dumbfounded.

"Squirrels?" she questioned, the hesitation in her voice apparent. The other girl nodded in affirmation.

"Well you really only need a little human blood to keep going. Master actually used to do it all the time. You take a little bit of human blood and mix it in a cup of squirrel blood. The nutrients in blood are the same for most mammals. Humans just have a higher concentration so it's easier to absorb. When it's pure animal blood, the body rejects it because all the work it would take to process it. But, put a bit of human blood in and bam. It won't work as well as pure human blood, but it will give you plenty of energy."

Seras stared at her, trying to say something. Anything. The idea seemed so ludicrous. Sure it was better than the medical blood, but seriously squirrels. Mel looked at her thoughtful. A snap of the fingers brought Seras out of her state of perplexity.

"Of course. You're sad about killing the animals. I understand. The thought of killing and draining adorable little forest creatures was hard on me to." Mel explained, answering a dilemma Seras wasn't thinking about. "Just have Alucard do it."

"I can't ask that!" Seras exclaimed. She imagined herself going up to Master and asking him to drain a few rodents for her. His laughter would probably make the building collapse. She shook her head.

"I'm serious. Master did it for me. You're his fledgling, he is supposed to help you. "

"Master helps by calling me an idiot." She admitted.

"Wow. Your master's a dick." Mel answered without hesitation. Seras looked up at her. They broke into laughter. After a few moments, they calmed down. "So the squirrel idea is out?"

"Very out." Seras said still chuckling. Mel tapped a finger to her lips, thinking.

"Well, there's another way. I never used it, but I heard about it."

"Anything." The blond stated. Mel grabbed one of the blades they had been sharpening off the table. Seras cried out when she sliced her right palm.

"Drink." Mel offered, holding out the hand as if asking for a high five. Seras pushed herself away from the table, toppling the chair. She hadn't expected to be offered that.

"I…I can't." she said unsure.

"It's cool. I had some blood about 25 minutes ago. A lot of it is still coursing through my veins. Hell, because the vampire blood mixed in, you would only need to feed once every four or five days." Mel announced happily.

"No, I'm alright, really." Searas said as she crawled backwards. Mel stood up from the chair and moved towards her.

"Seriously, it fine."

"Not to me."

"You'll feel better."

"I feel great right now!"

"Just drink."

"No!" Seras yelled before Mel pounced. Seras felt her back hit the cold floor as Mel pressed her weight. Grabbing her wrists, Seras tried to push the other girl off. They struggled yelling at each other.

"Here" "NO!" "Just let me…" "I SAID NO!"

* * *

Alucard and Drake sat waiting patiently. They still had a good amount to tell Integra, but a pressing phone call had interrupted. Pressing in this case being won't shut up until dealt with. Some daft lord had just been given a new position and was calling as a means of "checking in". Really he was just calling to brag about being everyone's new boss. This was the 7th time he had called them in three days. They could hear the annoying little twit asking about updates and how he wanted to have a meeting. The first time he called they had set a date in 4 and a half weeks. The second call he had insisted that he needed to be in there far sooner. The way he spoke, it had less to do with him needing to evaluate then just throwing his weight around. Every call was him demanding to be penciled in sooner. She crushed her cigar as she listened to his inane prattle.

"Master, may I speak?" Drake whispered. A smile formed on her lips. After the 4th time, Drake had made a rather ingenious proposal. Juvenile and indecent, but ingenious none the less. She had told him no at first. It was stupid and awkward and would only serve to slow the little bastard down. But the little twat was going way over board this call. He was demanding to be seen sometime in the next 3 days, and wanted to be given a tour of the grounds. He wanted to inspect and tell them what they were wasting their budget on. At this point, just getting him off her back a few days sounded wonderful. A quick nod and the vampires' grins widened. She could practically see them holding in their laughter.

"If you are sure you must come sooner, let me just transfer you to my secretary. He handles my calendar. I am sure he could pencil you in. He is on break right now though. I think he is still at his desk so I could still connect you." She said in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Lord Devinsworth was a man used to getting what he wanted. He used whatever means necessary to get ahead and had no remorse for it. He happily threw his weight around to show his subordinates who was boss. When he had been made the new liaison to the Hellsing organization, the others had laughed. This Integra bitch was supposedly tough as nails and not to be fucked with. Getting her to submit would nothing short of a miracle. He set out to prove them wrong. From day one he was bombarding her with calls demanding to have a meeting with her. He pulled rank when they tried to waitlist him to an opening in 3 months. They whittled it down by the end of the conversation, but he wasn't satisfied. He called several times a day to get the time further reduced. It was no longer about getting into be seen, it was showing his colleagues that **he** was the one setting the tone of the relationship.

"Very well then." He answered as if he were granting a favor. He didn't see the irritation on her face, or the gleeful smiles of her servants. He heard a beep and waited to be connected. After a few moments the line went open. The first thing he heard was heavy panting, like someone running.

"Hello?" he asked. The panting continued, and he thought there was even a stifled moan. He repeated his introduction. After twice more seemingly being ignored, his face was purple. "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!"

"Uh..hello?" the male voice sounded breathless.

"This is Lord Devinsworth and I have been waiting for you to answer for two damn minutes." He barked into the receiver. He still heard panting.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was just on my break and…"

"I don't give a shit what you were doing boy, just do your damn job."

"Yes sir. How can I help you." The voice seemed more alert now. Devinsworth smiled to himself. "Oh you dirty bitch."

"Excuse me?" he asked, not thinking he had heard right. It had been almost a whisper, as if the secretary was trying not to talk into the phone.

"Nothing sir. How can I help? " the question was punctuated by a soft groan. In the back of his mind, he had an inkling of what was going on. But he simply tried to ignore it.

"I am supposed to have a meeting with Ms. Hellsing sometime within the next three days. You are supposed to pencil me into a slot." He forced his voice to stay composed.

"I'll pencil in your slot." A feint different male voice purred.

"Shhhh, quiet he'll hear you." The familiar voice whispered in hushed tones. "Ok, I have the calendar out and it seems she is pretty full up."

"I'll fill you up." The other voice whispered. Devinsworth felt a blush warm up his face.

"Just tell me a time and I can try to arrange that." The voice offered politely. Devinsworth heard a feint slurping sound followed by a few whimpers. A chair groaned as if weight had just been added to it.

"So who should play the girl this time?"

"THE MEETING YOU ALREADY MADE IS FINE!" Devinsworth yelled into the phone before slamming it down. His face was bright red and he could feel himself shaking a bit. His secretary brought him his usual cup of coffee. She scurried out as he glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with those people?"


	9. Blood

Hi everyone. For all still reading, thank you. I was just checking in to see how you guys like it so far. Also, I just went through the anime again and realized, yeah my story can't follow that. I have things I want to put in but trying to fit it in, even if the plot is only loosely used, is still going to be tricky. Instead, I will use a few things out of the manga/anime. Most of the plot, including the main villain, is going to be mine. I think I am also changing the personalities of some characters. Not beyond recognition, just really bringing out the traits I like best. Also the lemons are coming up very shortly. As in this chapter. Not AxS just yet. She's still too innocent at the moment. :P Now on with the show.

The moment the click was heard, the office was filled with laughter. The vampires' faces were full of delight.

"Pencil in your slot. Good one." Drake laughed patting the other vampire on the shoulder.

"And when he heard you moan. I was in the room and even I thought you were about to come." Alucard joined in. They spent a minute laughing and remarking about their little prank. Integra bit back her smile. Didn't want them to get a big head.

"Ok children. We are on call right now so bedtime." She interjected. They turned to look at her. Again, she noticed how much they looked alike.

"As you wish master." They chanted as they bowed. They turned to exit. They rarely used their portals now days. They seemed to prefer phasing out of the room then walking back to their champers. A sudden shriek echoed down the hall. Integra felt the cigar snap in her fingers.

"Bloody vampires." She sighed.

"Do you ever intend on telling her?" Drake asked, breaking the silence.

"Are we on that again?" Alucard responded, sounding bored. Drake turned and glared at the other vampire. He was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Yes we are still on it. You are really playing a little dangerous here." He warned. The other vampire just sighed.

"Master has been warned that the rules apply to both girls."

"You said she has a habit of disobeying if it doesn't sit right with her."

"So what?"

Not a moment after the words slipped out, Alucard felt himself shoved into the wall. Strong arms pinned his shoulders. Glinting steel eyes glared at him. He glared back. The two nosferatu glowered at each other, neither willing to break. After what seemed like eternity, Drake broke contact and sighed.

"I hope your control is as good as you think. I would hate for sister to be so brutally ravished." He said, still not meeting the gaze. Alucard's eyes widened momentarily. Drake released him and began walking to his own room. He was a few steps away when he heard the snicker.

"I have long ago conquered such trivial things as desire." He scoffed. The other vampire turned back, a knowing look in his eyes.

"I thought I did to." He admitted before heading off again. Alucard stared at his friend's retreating form. He always had his instincts well under control. At least, he thought he did. Pushing the thought aside, he phased into his room. He was greeted by a most unusual surprise. His little fledgling was on her back, the other one straddling her. He could smell the blood as it dripped down her hand. At the brief snippet he caught, it seemed Mel was trying to feed her little sister.

"Is it my birthday?" he asked, voice as smooth as silk. Seras looked at her master, blushing at his grin. Mel took the opportunity and forced her hand onto the other girl's mouth. Blood dripped onto the lips, and a few drops slipped inside. For a moment Seras forgot everything. She forgot her aversion. Forgot her hesitation. Hell she even forgot that her master was there. All that she could think about was the delicious liquid seeping into her mouth. She sucked at the wound, drawing more of the delicious substance out. A soft purr of contentment sounded low in her throat. All too soon the hand was removed. She tried to reach for it again, only to be forced back down.

"You only need a bit to keep you going." Mel said as she got off. She helped the other girl up. They exchanged smiles. For the first time in a long time, Seras felt great. The blood packet that Alucard had in his hand had no appeal to her. What little guilt she felt quickly dissipated when she saw Mel was ok. She didn't look weak or anything.

"Master is probably waiting for me right now." She said. Flashing a smile at Seras, she began walking out the door. Alucard grabbed her shoulder, and spun her to face him.

"Thank you for the blood." He said sincerely. Mel smiled and gave a quick nod.

"Anytime." She responded. A slow grin crept onto Alucards face. Mel's eyes widened and she jumped back. "I meant for her. She can have blood anytime. Not you. Just her. I gotta go."

The door slammed as the brunette rushed out. Alucard turned towards the girl still in the room. He looked at her hungrily, like a beast eyeing its dinner. She felt frozen to the spot as he stepped closer. A hand gripped her chin and gently forced it up. Bright red eyes stared at her behind orange tinted shades. Slowly he lowered his head and Seras felt like her heart was about to burst. Inch by inch her drew closer, stopping just a hair's breadth away from her lips. She felt his tongue slide across her lips and partly down her chin. Letting go of her chin, he stood back to his full height.

"Her blood is very sweet. No wonder you allowed it." He chuckled. Seras watched as his tongue lazily glided over his lips. She felt a shiver run down her spine. Alucard walked over to his favorite chair and plopped down.

"It is still very early. Why don't you pull up a seat police girl?" He offered, voice low and seductive. Her knees grew weak under his gaze. She looked down at her shoes, trying to shake off the feeling.

"No master. " She said, eyes still glued to the ground.

"No?" The question was not filled with anger, but amusement.

"I…I have a busy day tomorrow." She said, slightly louder than she had meant. The words echoed off the wall.

"Very well then. Promise to visit me again soon police girl. It gets so boring around here. I am sure we could find something fun to do." He chuckled. Seras felt herself blush.

"Yes master." She squeaked before bolting out the door. Alucard watched her go, scurrying away like a little mouse. Her mouthwatering scent still lingered in his room. Pouring some of the blood into his crystal goblet he twirled it around. He took a sip, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue. His thoughts turned back to his little fledgling.

"Dear brother. How long did it take you to bed your own little draculina." He mused.

Mel walked into the chamber, softly closing the door. Drake was sprawled out in the bed they shared. Quietly, she moved across the room, trying not to disturb him. She stripped out of her clothes, breathing a sigh of relief. She hated the constricting articles, but it was better than wandering around naked. Tiptoeing the remaining steps, she slid carefully into bed. An arm wrapped around her stomach and a face nuzzled into her neck. Apparently her caution was unwarranted. The hand slid down and grabbed her hand. He lifted it up to see.

"You cut yourself." He observed.

"I fed her." She answered. A gentle kiss was placed on her neck, and she felt fangs graze across her flesh. A moan escaped her lips.

"Isn't that a naughty little fledgling. Feeding someone, but not offering any to your master." He whispered silkily in her ear. "How should I punish you?"

He pulled her hand closer, and slowly licked the wound. Mel felt heat pool between her legs and whimpered. Something hard prodded her lower back. He released her hand and began tracing patterns on her stomach. Nipping and kissing her exposed throat, his hand sunk lower. Her legs parted of their own accord and his hand was drawn to the radiating heat. His finger brushed against her moist slit. The room was filled with soft whimpers. She gasped as his finger slipped inside. Her legs opened further. She felt the smile against her neck as he added another finger. He pulled them out, then let them sink back in at a leisurely pace. Soft moans and pleas escaped her lips. She begged him to go faster, begged him for more. All requests were denied. It was torture how he played. Slowly slipping in and out, occasionally rubbing against her clit. She thrust her hips, trying to get more. He threw his leg over her hips, pinning her in place. He continued his slow methodical strokes.

"Have you learned your lesson little one?" his voice was low and tempting, his breath drifting over her ear. She nodded her head furiously, whimpers pouring out of her throat. "Very well."

He withdrew his fingers and she mewled at the loss. He pulled his leg off her hips. His left arm slid under her neck, while his right arm slid between her legs. He pulled her eager legs apart, giving himself access. His cock slipped between her legs, and her thrust it into her dripping center.

She cried out when she felt him enter, stretching her walls almost painfully. He thrust again, enjoying as she yelled. He picked up the pace. The position restricted his depth, but not his speed. He locked his elbow beneath the crook of her knee, forcing her to open wider. His hand crept down and he began to play with her clit. He could feel her juices sliding down her thigh. He continued his assault, enjoying how he could make her scream.

_He's so big!_ Seras jolted awake. What the hell was that? Her mind was in a frenzy. She had been sleeping soundly until the voice. It sounded like someone screaming. But it came from inside her head. A blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered what the voice had shouted.


	10. Family

"So are we making this an everyday thing or what?" Drake asked running his hands through his hair.

"Does it need to be?" Integra retorted. The vampires looked at each other and shrugged. Damn, why didn't she just ask the girls to explain this stuff to her. It would be so much easier.

"Because our fledglings do not have near our knowledge." The vampires said in unison. She wanted to slap them so hard right then. Taking a long drag on her cigar, she willed herself to be calm. After his next call was directed straight to her "secretary", Devinsworth hadn't bothered them in days. She owed them big for that respite. Still, she wished they weren't so absolutely frustrating.

"Ok, so I think we have covered sex enough, what else have you got?" she asked trying to keep the impatience out of the voice.

"But sex is the most fun." Drake said, a smile beaming from his face.

"That may be, but I think you're scraping the bottom of the barrel for information when half the lecture is on why you guys have sex like cats." She stated as calmly as she could.

"We were just trying to be thorough master. " Alucard grinned. He was met by an icy glare.

"Say something or get the hell out."

"Something." They said gleefully. The wooden cane made contact with both faces. It was a heavy oak cane, 4 inches in diameter. A relic of her grandfather. She had been making use of it lately. The little good it did. Both of them just smiled. She had often wondered how their women dealt with them. The smile came when she remembered the answer. She couldn't remember the transgression anymore, but she clearly remembered Mel shooting Alucard's knee out and bashing her master's head into a mirror. That girl sometimes had quite a temper on her.

"Hey I take offense. We did not deserve that kind of abuse." Drake interrupted her thoughts. She looked at them confused for a moment, then the realization had hit. The bastard had read her mind. Again. "If she had worked on her powers like I said, she would have noticed the portal open up below her and drop her into the soldiers' barracks."

"Ok. But did you have to do it while she was naked in the shower?"

"All the more reason she should have been paying attention. "The pair cackled. Honest to goodness cackled.

* * *

The girls walked down the hallway idly chatting. They really had no intended goal, just mindlessly exploring. Things had been a little slow the past couple of days and with their masters giving lessons, they had to find ways to be amused. A pair of soldiers passed by.

"Hey baby, how about letting us see that perfect ass of yours again." One called out. Mel froze in mid-sentence. She swerved around and glared. She allowed her eyes to look at the still busted mirror and flick back to the soldiers. They both gulped. They had both been there when she smashed that guy's head into it. Afterwards they had found the drywall behind it had been cracked.

* * *

"So a coven is just a random group of people?" she jotted down the question quickly.

"Yeah. Even those that are fucking don't really have much loyalty to each other. You can even see it in how they act. Everyone out for themselves." Drake explained.

"And a colony is a family unit?"

"Like a family unit." Alucard chose to speak up. "They don't have to be blood related. Bonded vampires. They can be mates, or simply very close."

"And you said they tend to be much smaller, yet they are the more dangerous group. Why is that?" It was Drake's turn to answer.

"A coven is a loose band. They are like a school of fish, throw in a spear and they all scatter. Go in and take out enough of them and the rest will flee. But in a colony, the ties run much deeper. They feel each other's emotions, hear each other's thoughts without trying. Sending out their own thoughts without realizing it. To kill one of them, the entire unit will track you down. They aren't stupid. If they are outmatched the rest will flee. However, the coven is content to drift along and let bygones be bygones. But to kill a colony member, you will never sleep for the rest of your life. They will come for you again and again until they wipe you from the face of the earth."

"Um." The normally fluid speaker felt herself tongue tied. The idea of a vampire hell bent on revenge unnerved her. Just a little bit, but she still felt it. Her servants noticed her concern. That infernal grin grew on their lips. Her blood boiled.

"Relax master. Those types of bonds are exceedingly rare. I don't think the freaks are even capable of it. And our own kind, most are too fickle to sustain that type of relationship. Then again that is another problem with the whole mating thing." Drake added.

"So we are back on that again. Eager to say the word fuck to me a few more times?" she sighed. She was surprised when they stayed silent. Looking up, she found them just staring. No grin on their face, just a serious look. "What?"

"You realize we have that bond, right?" Drake asked. Integra let out an impatient sigh.

"No I just thought you mirrored each other and said brother cause you got off on it." She remarked sarcastically. The grin fell back in place.

"Very perceptive master. That gets the beginning out of the way. Now for the middle. We have a strong bond, and that seeps into our fledglings."

"Please get to the point." Integra demanded impatiently. These lessons were making her fall seriously behind on her paperwork.

"The scent of the girls is very very strong." Drake said. Integra lifted her eyebrow as if to repeat her earlier words. "In our species that is an indicator of fertility." Her eyes went wide.

"I see you get the point." Alucard interjected. Without waiting for a replay Drake spoke again.

"It seems our little ones are highly fertile, so the chances of them getting pregnant would be huge."

"And this has to do with the colony why?"

"He is getting to that Master." Alucard replied.

"Thank you brother. In a coven, the females would probably be left to rot if something went down. They get very weak during pregnancy. In a colony, the idea of leaving our females to fend for themselves would be impossible. If they were to get pregnant, both of them would be unable to attend missions for all but the beginning months of the pregnancy. Then you would further lose an operative because at least one of us would always be around to guard them and our offspring."

"What if I were to order you to leave?"

"Master, you seem to fail to grasp the power of our instincts." The vampires chuckled.


	11. Still angry

"So yeah. Your hormones are gonna go crazy and pretty much want to fuck anything that is strong." Mel summed up her speech. They had wandered back down to her room and were sitting on the bed. Since the males were explaining things to Sir Integra, she decided to enlighten Seras on the upcoming events.

"So, I'm going to be irresistible?" Seras asked, heart in her throat. The notion that she was going to be like a cat in heat frightened her a bit. Then again, the idea of getting her master's attention was very appealing.

"Yeah. Your scent is basically gonna turn all male vampires into horn dogs. Except coupled ones. Males settle with only one female. Once that happens your pheromones will have no effect. Aside from that, everyone else is going to want to fuck you." Seras blushed at the thought. She was just glad humans don't have the nose to sense it. She had enough trouble with the wild geese as it is. They talked a bit more about how the cycle worked.

"So, how does the, um mating thing differ from regular sex." Seras stuttered eyes cast downward. She felt a bit of shame at her curiosity.

"Just think of how Alucard normally does it and make it maybe a hundred times rougher." Mel answered. A blush spread across her companions face. A look of realization hit and a knowing smile settled on her lips. "Seras, are you a virgin?"

"Um…" she said attempting to speak. She tried to talk, but that was the only thing she could get herself to say. The other girl burst out laughing.

"Wow, and here I thought you were just shy. I wonder if he plans to do you within the next couple days." Mel wondered thoughtfully.

"WHAT!" Seras shrieked. The sound echoed throughout the basement. The vampires upstairs stopped talking for a moment. Another smile tugged at Mel's lips.

"Relax. I'm just asking because the red moon cycle is going to start really soon. And I was kind of in your position." She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked curiously.

"The first red moon I had was actually a couple months after turning. Master had wanted to ease me into the life so we didn't really have sex. He planned on fighting his urges through the cycle, then taking me when I was more used to everything." A small laugh escaped her lips. "Not one of his better ideas."

"Did it hurt?"

"Like a bitch. I imagine it hurts a lot under ordinary circumstances. Let alone being bent over with your face being pushed into the dirt and a damn vampire ramming into you at full speed. Sorry did I get a little too graphic there?"

"It's fine. I guess it is something I need to know." Seras responded. Suddenly Mel grabbed her hands, demanding attention. Their eyes met and ocean colored orbs filled with resolve stared intently into sky blue ones.

"Listen to me Seras. It is important. For the next two months… don't let your master fuck you." Seras stared in confusion, her mind trying to process what had been said. When it finally clicked a deep blush spread across her face. She tried to look away but the gaze seemed to hold her. "Remember, two months, no fucking. Trust me."

"Holy hell do you ever stop nagging?" Alucard said exasperated.

"I don't know, do you ever stop being a dick?" came the fiery retort. The pair burst into laughter. Even in the midst of an argument they could never stay mad. It wasn't so much a perk of the bond as it was their natural relationship. They had always been like this. Sensing their little fledglings in the room, they both wondered over. The pair sat on the bed happily talking. They turned when they heard footsteps. Mel stood up slowly. In a flash she was at their sides, dragging them by their arms.

"What the hell?" Drake asked as he was pushed the now opened door.

"Don't think I have forgiven you from yesterday master. Or you." She turned to glare at the other snickering vampire. The intensity of those eyes cut the laughter short.

"Aw come on, your still mad about that?" he asked with innocent doe eyes.

"Apparently so." She said slamming the door in their faces. The pair phased through, and found her still standing at the door. Arms crossed over her chest and eyes fuming.

"It was just a joke. It was funny." He laughed. The glower softened for a moment. A look of triumph momentarily crossed his face.

"Your right, it was funny." She admitted. Both male vampires smirked. "But I don't think it's nearly as funny as the looks on your faces when I tell you Seras and I are having a sleepover tonight. You and Alucard can go have fun fucking each other." The smirk disappeared a look of confusion and disbelief took its place.

"See. I told you." Mel called over her shoulder. Seras couldn't help but giggle. Her master looked like a puppy getting yelled at for peeing on the rug. Drake moved closer to her, trailing his fingertips down her arms. For two months he wouldn't be allowed to touch her and he had been trying to get in every moment he could.

"Haven't we been punished enough. My head was ringing for hours and Alucard was limping for damn near half the day." He pleaded. She was the only one who could ever get him to use that tone. She lifted her hand and lovingly ran it down the side of his face. Her fingers played with his hair. Such a sweet innocent look, and he felt a bad feeling washed over him. The feeling was confirmed when her gently exploring fingers, gripped a handful of hair and pulled him down to eye level. Her eyes narrowed.

"Master. I was planning on shooting your balls. I missed with Alucard and ran out of bullets before I got to you." She explained in a scarily gentle voice. He phased out of her grip. A click was heard throughout the room. Looking down, Drake's eyes went wide. Dreadnought was pushed into his crotch. Freya was aimed at Alucard's. The guns were already cocked back.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I can dodge this one." Alucard remarked watching the gun. "You might be Sol though." Drake backed away, never imagining his fledgling would be so angry. Then again, they had exposed her bare self to over 30 perverted strangers. The males left the room. Mel returned the safeties and wondered back to the bed. Seras wished she could be more like that.

"It was your stupid portal in the first place." Drake grumbled as they walked down the hall.

"And I got shot in the knee."

"And my deadline for becoming celibate just got pushed up."

"Yeah. You win." Alucard said with a smirk. Drake glared at the other one.

"Watch it or I might just take her suggestion of fucking you."

"Please. We both know I'd make you my bitch." Alucard laughed. "Though I'm pretty sure right now your pissed off fledgling would make us both her bitch."

"Probably right."


	12. Tryst

Hi everybody. As I announced earlier, I plan on moving away from the manga quite a bit. A few chapters will focus on stuff that did happen in the manga, as that Nazi fight in London is too bad ass not to include. However, I will be changing what happens quite a bit. After all, there are two more vampire exterminators around this time. This does leave me in a bit of a conundrum. I didn't really like what happened to Walter, but I don't know how much I want to change it. I figure I could leave that decision up to you guys. So, do you think Walter should live?

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"Go away." Mel mumbled burrowing under the covers. She put a pillow over her head to drown out that infernal noise. If it was important, they wouldn't have knocked. The sound seemed to stop and Mel breathed a sigh of relief. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

Mel growled as she finally tossed the pillow and blanket off her. Looking at the clock, she saw there was still a few hours until sunset. Who the hell was bothering them at this hour? She looked over and saw the blond still deep in dreamland. Sighing she stood up from the bed and let out a yawn. Walking over to the door, she grumbled promises of torture to the bastard. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she opened the heavy wooden door.

"And what would you do after you inserted the poker?" the low voice purred. Mel suppressed a shudder, mentally cursing how he could make anything sound sexy. He was shirtless, hard muscles and pale skin glinting in the torch light. His short hair was in a state of disarray. Grey eyes listlessly trailed down her body, and he nodded approvingly at her attire. Deciding not to freak Seras out by going to bed naked, she had settled on her next favorite thing. It was a forest green men's button up. The arms came down to just past her fingertips. The hemline stopped at mid-thigh. It hugged her ample curves wonderfully. It was light weight and breathed easily. His eyes wandered, appreciating her unrestrained chest before resting at the junction of her legs. The cloth barely hid the treasure he knew was beneath.

"I'm still mad at you." She hissed, trying to summon up her anger. She was trying to divert his attention from the way her body was reacting. The tremble in her words let him know she was failing. His gaze slowly returned to her eyes, revealing his now smoldering crimson irises. A devilish smile spread on his lips as she gulped.

"That is of no concern to me." He remarked seductively. She huffed and glared at him.

"Master I…" her words were cut off by the soft lips pressing against her own. He crushed her lips further, taking the kiss from gentle to hungry. A hand snaked around the back of her head. The other rested at the small of her back, pressing her body into his. Her legs parted slightly and she felt the warmth pool in her belly. She felt herself being pushed backwards, but didn't give it a second thought. He broke the kiss and pushed her into one of the blue chairs. He bent towards her, their faces mere inches apart. She watched hypnotized as he slowly licked his lips. There was a low purr in his throat as his left hand gripped her chin, while his right leisurely traced patterns on her exposed thigh.

"For two months I will not be allowed to touch you. I have no intention of expanding that torture." He whispered seductively. His lips grazed hers quickly before he gently turned her head. Content with the new arrangement, he planted quick kisses on her exposed throat. He made a trail of kisses, working his way from her throat, to her jaw, and finally reaching her ear. His tongue flicked at the delicate flesh and she bit back a moan. She could hear him purr, voice as smooth as silk. "Now be a good little servant and let your master pleasure you."

He dropped to his knees and ripped her panties off in one fluid motion. He discarded the blue piece of cloth. He placed a gentle kiss on her kneecap, his hands finding purchase under her knees. Lips placed soft kisses higher and higher, tongue occasionally flickering to taste the soft flesh. Upon reaching his goal, he found her legs clamped shut. She still had thoughts of denying him? A wolfish grin hit his lips as he gave a gentle tug. Her hips were now at a much more satisfactory angle. Slipping his hands between her thighs, he forced them to spread apart. His mouth watered at the sight of her glistening prize. The grin widened as he placed his lips against her intimate set.

His tongue made slow strokes at her outer folds as his eyes hungrily took in her sight. Her whole body was trembling and she had buried her face in her hands. A red flush exposed her embarrassment. How adorable. He allowed the tip of his tongue to slip into her passage. She cried out in surprise when he thrust the rest in.

_Shh._ The thought echoed through her mind. She lowered her hands to glare at him, but clenched them shut at another thrust. His tongue probed her slick walls, relishing the taste. He enjoyed how her body jumped slightly every time he thrust in. Soft whimpers escaped her throat. They intensified when he grabbed her ass, pulling her to him.

She panted as he continued to work his magic. His tongue ran along the roof of her, and felt a ridge on the flesh. He felt her heat intensify as he pressed into it. He slid his tongue across and felt her shudder. After a few moments of playing with his new discovery, he felt the familiar clenching. Her juices flowed into his mouth and he reveled in how she bit back her screams.

Mel sat, trying to recover her breath. She watched her master rise. Confusion crossed her face when he forced her to stand on wobbly legs. He sat down in the now unoccupied seat. Before she could say a word, he pulled her onto him. She gasped as he slid inside her. Drake groaned as he felt his flesh sink into her. She was still so tight. She lay her back on his chest, trying to regain energy. His hands slid around and cupped her breasts. Her nipples were hard and he played with the rosy peaks. She squirmed and he loved how it caused his cock to go deeper. Finally he slid his hands down and held her hips. He pulled her up and slammed her back down. Her scream was cut off by his hand clamping down on her mouth.

"Are you trying to wake her?" he panted softly into her ear. She blushed at the thought. One hand lifted her again, as easily if he was still using two. His hand stayed on her mouth, silencing her pleasurable cries. She felt herself glide easily onto his cock. Her juices flowed as he continued to pull her hips down to his. His breathing increased and he moved his hand back to her hip. With both hands he guided her hips, bringing her down again and again. She bit her lips trying to hold back. She leaned back and felt him sinking deeper. Chills spread through her body as his cock rubbed against something sensitive. He panted as he picked up the pace. Sliding in and out, stretching her tight passage. He slammed her down furiously, feeling his end approaching. He thrust his hips up as he brought hers down. Her walls tightened and she whimpered as she came. He continued thrusting, enjoying the intense heat. He bit her vulnerable neck as he felt himself spill inside her. They were unmoving, panting as they came down from their high. He nuzzled into her neck, licking the harsh wound to soothe any ache. She listened to his breath slow down and basked in his warmth. Then she remembered why she had kicked him out.

Anger welled up inside her. How dare he touch her like this? Especially after what he had put her through. She was not some damn toy to be played with when bored. A different fire spread throughout her blood at the memory. All those eyes upon her, feasting upon what she tried to hide. She felt dirty as their eyes crawled all over her, and for a brief moment she remembered her last moments as a human. These men, these wild geese, were not as horrible as the monsters she faced. They made jokes and leers, but were more or less respectful. But the look in their eyes. Centuries later that look still made her cringe. Tears sprang to the corner of her eyes and silently slid down. She tried to get up, but strong arms wrapped around her stomach. All attempts to move proved futile. She felt disgusted to feel him inside her. His arms tightened and he pulled her closer. His breath tickled her ear.

"What we did was wrong. I'm sorry little one." He whispered soothingly. Her struggles ceased and he licked the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She turned and nuzzled into his neck. In his mind she could see his sincerity. Her ache still present, but slowly fading.

Without warning she stood up. He slipped out and a trail of semen trickled down her leg. She pulled him up and started pushing him through the door.

"I love you master, and I forgive you guys. But I don't want Seras waking up to find us like this." She said as she pushed him through the door. Before he could answer, she closed the door and went to go take a shower. A smile was on her face as she washed off the evidence of their little tryst.


	13. Something interesting

He lay there unmoving as he was dragged by the hair. His small body remained limp. The smell of the noble's "cologne" sickened him. Like flower petals spread over rancid meat. He tried to keep his mind blank, to ignore what was about to come. But his memories kept flickering back. His bastard of a father had given him to this man. Traded him for a false sense of peace. He had seen the papers on the man's desk when he wasn't look. Armies were being raised and plans were being drawn. This vile kingdom planned on attacking his lands. Burning the villages, plundering his ancestral home. The thoughts stopped when he felt himself thrown on the bed.

The bastard ripped his clothes and forced him onto his stomach. He held the cross as the man defiled him. That horrid smell intense, those disgusting moans as he thrust into his tiny body. He tried to latch on to something, anything to distract from the pain. He felt the cross bite into his palm, and his grimace turned into a smile. The silver cross, his most prized possession. A gift from the only person he knew that loved him.

The smile disappeared and he cried out as the bastard thrust harder. It hurt so much, and all he could think of was why his father could do this to him. He closed his eyes as the tears fell. A groan was heard and the movement stopped. He waited for the familiar and sickening sensation of the man's seed emptying into him. But it never happened. He felt something warm and wet hit his back. He felt the man slip out and heard a thud as something heavy hit the ground.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bastard lying on the ground. Blood trickled out of his mouth and he wasn't moving. Turning over, he froze. Just outside the shadows was a small figure, with a face so similar to his own. Tears fell from the wide frightened eyes and a bloody dagger was clenched between shaking hands.

"He...He was…I couldn't let him…let him..." The voice stuttered until trailing off. Even in his pained and undressed state, the boy leapt from the bed. He hugged the other fiercely as tears fell down their faces.

"Shit." Alucard whispered as he shook himself. "What a fucked up dream."

"Um, Master." The soft voice called. A smile touched his lips and he straightened himself out.

"Come in police girl." He said sensuously. The blonde opened the door, peering in. She gave him the impression of a prairie dog, checking if it was safe to leave the den. "Don't worry. I won't bite unless you ask."

A red tint stained her cheeks and Alucard let out a low chuckle. Drake was right. The little fledglings were adorable when embarrassed. She edged further into the room. Tiring of her slow pace, he used his shadows to pull her in, dropping her at the foot of his chair. The drop was unexpected and she couldn't catch herself. Trying to stand back up, she used his knee for support. A hint of amusement splashed across his face when she realized it. The girl must have jumped three feet in the air.

"So. How can I help you?" he purred. Seras looked at her feet, the pink stain still present on her cheeks. Why did Mel have to go on that mission? Some strange things were happening and she wanted to know what was going on. But Sir Integra had another meeting with Iscariot. She chose to bring Mel along as protection. She was more powerful than Seras, and much calmer than either of the two males.

"I just had some, uh…questions?" she squeaked. She dared to sneak a peek at his face, trying to judge his reaction. Her blood went cold when she saw him eyeing her the way a hungry wolf eyes a piece of steak. Panicking she leapt back, waving her arms in front of her. "On second thought its ok. I can just wait for Mel."

She ran for the door. Half expecting him to pounce, she was more than relieved when she made it to her goal. She pulled the door, and nothing happened. Panic set in and she tugged with all her might. She even tried to take the damn things off their hinges. A low chuckle came from behind her. Turning, she saw his maniacal grin had gotten bigger. Then she noticed the shadows at the top of the door, trapping her. Her master laughed again.

"Nonsense, police girl. You seek answers and as your master I insist on helping until you are satisfied." The last word rolled of his tongue and Seras felt herself blush. Resigning, she moved back to his throne. He sat silently, waiting for her to speak. At least he was being polite.

"So you are wondering if I am going to try to mate with Mel?" he asked, eyebrow raised. The color drained from her face.

"No master… I … I had no intention of asking…" she stuttered. It's true the question was on her mind, but she wasn't planning on asking any of them that one.

"Are you jealous police girl?"

"WHAT! No it's just. We'll you would be fighting and I, uh, don't think it's smart. If one of you got hurt we would be weaker." She answered, eyes once again glued to the floor. She heard a sigh, almost of disappointment. _Yeah, probably sad he can't tease me about being jealous._ A warm sensation floated in her mind. She froze, waiting for the eventual joke. Yet it never came. After a minute, she looked up. He was eyeing her curiously.

"To answer your now boring question, no. I will not make any attempts on Mel. The two share of life bond, and as such I will not be attracted to her. Anything else?" he said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Seras fought the smile trying to form on her lips. She stopped having to fight when she remembered the question she came here to ask.

"Well, master. I, uh, am hearing voices." She admitted taping her fingers. An unfortunate nervous habit she picked up when she was human. She half expected him to laugh. Looking up at him, he seemed truly intrigued.

"How do you mean?" he asked, leaning forward on the chair. His excitement made her think of a little boy on Christmas. She thought best about how to explain it.

"I guess, it's a little like when you talk to me in my mind. Only it feels more like I'm eavesdropping."

"Anything else?"

"Um. The voice is always female. It sounds kind of like Mel." She admitted. Silence permeated the room. She picked up the tick of a clock as excruciatingly slow seconds passed. Was she crazy? Could a vampire even be crazy? Thinking about some of the ones they faced she had to admit probably. She just hoped she wasn't going to be joining their ranks. Alucard's shoulders began to shake violently. She edged towards the door, feeling strangely uncomfortable. Laughter filled the room. Loud bellows echoed off the chamber.

"M...M...M...Master?" she stuttered. The only times she saw him so happy was when he was about to fight someone he considered a worthy adversary. Slowly the laughter died down. She looked at him like he was mad. Hell, he probably was.

"Interesting police girl. You are quite the vampire." He remarked. A small smile hit her face.

"Thank you master." She was confused, but Master rarely approved of her. She would take it.

"It's not a compliment. It's an observation. Frankly you still seem to be in the primeval category when it comes to vampires, but you seem to be starting to crawl out of the ooze."

"Your mean master." She huffed. She came here for a serious discussion and he was just making jabs at her. A dark cloud swept over the throne and he seemed to vanish.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The voice whispered into her ear. Seras jumped forward. She spun around her hands curled into fists. She was met with empty space. "I said, what are you going to do about it?"

Seras turned around slowly. Her eye twitched as she saw her master on the chair, grinning. He was enjoying her torment!

"I'll…I'll tell Mel." The words slipped out of her mouth. Why the hell would she say that? The grin dropped, and he stared at her intently.

"Why did you say that?" he asked. His tone was serious all pretense gone. Seras felt herself blush. This was so embarrassing. Why couldn't Sir Integra have just taken Alucard?

"I…don't know." She admitted, her eyes once again falling to the floor. She noticed a scuff mark on her boot. How long had that been there? She shook her head. Her master sounded almost angry and here she thinking about her clothes.

"Yes you do." He responded. Her head shot up and wide eyes looked at him.

"I swear Master, I don't." she pleaded. He stood up from the throne and sauntered to her. He lowered his face to her level.

"Think of something private." He ordered.

"What?" Seras asked, eyes once again growing wide.

"Think of something that you don't want me to know. But make it apparent that you don't want me to know." His eyes were intense as he looked at her. Was this some kind of trick? He probably just wanted more material for his jokes. But the way he stood there, she could tell he had no intention of letting her go until she obeyed. Sighing, she decided to go along with it. He was acting very strange and she was anxious to get out of there._ I really don't want master to know, but I saw him in the shower last week_. She waited for him to laugh, scold her, or just do something. But he just stood there, glaring at her like she just stole his last blood pack.

Suddenly his gaze softened. He leaned closer and she felt his lips brush against hers. She jumped back, hair standing on end. What the hell? He advanced on her. She took steps back, trying to retreat. But his long strides closed the difference. Then her back hit the wall. Her hands touched the stone, hoping to locate the door. It would have been easier to just look, but she had the feeling that once her eyes were off him, he would pounce.

"The door is about 20 feet to your right. Want to race?" he challenged, voice low and seductive. Seras bolted. She ran as fast as she could, but just as she was about to reach it, something pinned her to the wall.

"Looks like I win." He gloated in a soft velvet voice. He flipped her around, and pressed her body against his. Feeling the wall against her back, she randomly thought about the saying between a rock and a hard place. Her speculation ended when she felt his lips press gently on her neck. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he let his fangs graze against her throat. She whimpered as her knees went weak. She tried to say something, but her voice seemed lost.

"Ah!" she cried out as his hands cupped her breasts. His thigh slide between her open legs as his thumbs flicked across her hardening peaks. He kissed her collarbone then moved to her lips. His tongue demanded entrance and after a brief hesitation he got it. His thigh rubbed against her as his tongue explored. She rocked her hips, trying to get more friction. It felt good. She moaned against his lips and a rush of moisture spread between her legs. The thigh was moved and she whimpered at the loss. His hand slid down her stomach. He rubbed through the cloth, smiling at how moist it was. He pulled the obstruction aside. She gripped his shoulders as a finger slid inside. He enjoyed how wet she. It made it so easy to slide out. She gasped as he pushed it back in.

He broke the kiss and began nipping at her neck. He continued to pump his finger in and out, and her moans filled the chamber. Her hips moved trying to match his thrusts. She had never felt anything like this.

"Ah…Ah…" she panted as he played with her delicate spot. She came hard, her hands tightening in his hair. Her body went slack. He pulled his finger out, tracing it along her slit. She shivered at the sensation. His mouth moved from her neck and she felt his breath on her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now police girl." He whispered sensually. His breathing was heavy and excited. Her eyes shot open at those words. Had she heard him right? Her hands fell from his hair and she tried to push herself against the wall. He moved away from her ear, choosing instead to look on her face. Voice still gone, her eyes silently pleaded with him. His customary smirk once again graced his expression. "I'm going to take you now. Thrust my cock inside you on the cold stone floor."

A familiar trickle of fear went through her. She had been in similar situations before, but never like this. Before, she could handle it. A guy would take her out, then demand payment with her body. It was easy enough to kick their ass and get them away from her. But this was master. He was stronger than she could ever hope to be. Could order her to do anything he wanted. She tried to talk, beg him to not take her virginity. The idea of losing it like this was horrifying. Pleas were silenced when he placed a finger on her lips. She felt tears in her eyes and he just smiled. _I don't want this! _

He hissed, leaping away from her body. She looked at him confused. This was probably the time she should run, but she honestly had no idea what the hell happened. She had made one last plea, sending it to his mind. Could that have been it? Looking at the way he held his hand, she doubted it. He looked like he was in pain, not guilty. After a moment, he straightened up. The fear returned and she scrunched up against the wall. But instead of approaching, he turned around.

"Go back to your room police girl." He said. His tone was neutral, displaying neither rage nor lust. She didn't have to be told twice.


End file.
